


GLITCH

by Herusa



Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [6]
Category: ayhs universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ibsm - Freeform, 剛源宇宙, 空井平匡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: ◈ 寫來自己開心的電波系同人◈ AU設定◈ 剛源宇宙→ 同人本電子版購買連結（全文+未公開番外）：https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/54673
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Sorai Daisuke/Tsuzaki Hiramasa
Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. GLITCH

「志摩ちゃん，好無聊。」伊吹躺在大廈的天台上直視天空中排列詭異，毫無規則可言的星咬著麵包，只要無事發生基本上就只能在空無一人的城市中渡過一天。怕執勤的警員會被孤獨以及周圍環境與認知強烈到難以忽視的不協調感吞噬而發瘋，因此一般都會是兩人一組在這裡巡邏。

「別這樣，我們還在工作呢。」志摩靠在欄杆抬頭望天，太陽與月亮同時掛在紫色天空卻一動不動有如貼皮特效，不管看多少次都覺得噁心。其他區域的景色跟這裡又有相異之處，如同棋盤般，明顯看到遠處的天空有著不同的顏色，月相或星相也不一樣。

空間與空間中存在著一般人無法理解的隙縫，隙縫中的世界組成毫無邏輯可言，彷彿不同時空的錯誤（Glitch）全部濃縮在同一個地方。

兩人身處的地方相當接近現實世界中的東京，那是他們負責的區域，職責是將誤闖時空隙縫的迷途人類帶回現實世界，有餘力時幫忙調查Glitch的成因。

四機搜解散後被丟到這個鬼地方，上層是相中了兩人的默契與心靈上的連結，覺得他們不會在這裡迷失。當然確定調職前簽了封口令不可以將隙縫的事說出口，打破禁忌的後果是會被綁到隙縫中叫天不應叫地不聞的角落等死，現實世界不會有人知道，只會被當成失蹤處理。

他們只是將之看成換個地方工作──一個比較魔性的東京，下班後也可以自由選擇回到現實世界或是留在隙縫，兩人私下將負責的區塊稱為影東京，因為像是陰暗面的這裡與現實無限接近，兩者中間只有一層看不見摸不著的薄膜。

因為什麼人都沒有因此可以盡情做喜歡的事，反正誰都不知道，影東京好比一座專屬他們的都市。伊吹很喜歡在六本木某幢大樓的觀景層裡與志摩擁吻，從玻璃看出去的天空一直維持在黃昏日落前的橙黃，雖然眼前所有的鳥都會向後飛，多看幾次就習慣了。

偶爾會有被他們救出的人將奇遇寫出放在網絡上。不過這就不輪到他們管了，反正大家只會把那些文章當都市傳說看滿足獵奇的心態。

與他們聯絡的裝置突然響起，志摩按下耳機的通話鍵，耳邊傳來負責通訊的同事的聲音。

「本部呼叫404，這次是一個大約18歲的女孩，目黑川附近。」

巧合的是他們的小隊在隙縫裡的代號也是404。

「404收到，現在馬上過去。」  
「伊吹。」志摩轉身向搭檔/戀人伸手，伊吹緊抓對方的手站起，同時後退數步助跑，兩人牽著手閉上眼跨過欄杆往下一躍。

這是在隙縫工作的特權，想去城市的任何一個角落只要閉上眼全神貫注地默想就能到達，而且不會在這邊死亡。

再次睜眼時他們來到櫻花盛開的目黑川，藍色的櫻花，顏色不一樣卻不影響河面落花的美景。兩人十指緊扣不放，明明眼前的景色不管來多少次都不會變，但還是美得令人驚嘆。

「那傢伙，目黑川那麼長好歹說一下在哪裡啊。」伊吹不喜歡那個交代任務的同事，覺得那人總是在用色色的眼神看志摩，志摩深V的上衣是很養眼沒錯，不過伊吹只想一人獨享。

「前面不就是了？」志摩抬手拍拍伊吹後腦勺示意他往前方看。

穿校服的女高中生獨自一人坐在長凳上無助哭泣。兩人慢慢向女孩走近，伊吹遞上一張面紙：「你好啊。」

女孩抬眼，露出驚恐十分的神情。也難怪，空無一人的街道裡突然有兩個男人出現。女孩看了看兩人臂帶上寫的文字，勉強看得出「搜查」二字。難道這兩位就是都市傳說中誤闖異世界後會有溫柔的大哥哥帶你回家的大哥哥？

「你迷路了，我們是來幫你的。別怕。」伊吹意外地很會安撫人心，所以這類工作志摩都會交給他處理，因為他的笑容柔和得讓人安心。

女孩接過面紙擦乾眼淚，站起身向他們鞠躬：「請讓我回家，拜託了！」

「可以哦，請閉上眼。」伊吹露齒而笑，看向志摩。志摩從口袋裡取出一張類似符咒的紙貼在女孩額上，再把她用力往前一推。

一股強勁的離心力將女孩從隙縫拋到現實世界，她顫顫巍巍地站起環視住家附近的公園，玩得歡快的小孩在面前跑過。快速跳動的心臟告訴她剛剛的事不是幻覺。她摸摸臉，發現捲毛那位大哥哥貼在自己頭上的東西不見了。

網絡上又多了一篇關於他們的都市傳說。

「志～摩～ちゃん，今天不如不要回去了。」下班前伊吹和志摩並肩走在御苑裡，這裡長了很多奇形怪狀不是來自本來世界的花，當然也不乏他們認識的花，「我想跟你在晴空塔上嗚呼呼。」

志摩沒好氣地看了伊吹一眼，自從來到隙縫工作後旁邊那位三不五時就要求在奇怪的地方做愛。雖然整個城市只有他們兩人，但說到底還是自己家的床舒服，實在不懂伊吹執著的點在哪裡。

「給我三秒時間考慮一下。」志摩閉上眼，三秒後伊吹眨了眨眼，短短的剎那間戀人從眼前消失。

志摩又一次答應了伊吹的請求。


	2. GLITCH2　　　WHITEOUT

從晴空塔觀景台的窗口看出去是永夜，伴隨色調妖艷的極光。

纏綿中的兩人並非一絲不掛，也許是怕有突發Glitch發生。

伊吹將志摩灰色的衣服往左拉露出左邊的鎖骨咬下去，早已習慣對方做愛時喜歡到處咬的癖好。志摩環抱伊吹，雙手剛好落在對方的肩胛上。伊吹的性器埋在體內戳刺，不時調整角度，頂到某個點時就算志摩死命忍住不要叫出聲還是會聽到嘴角漏出的輕吟。

「唔，藍ちゃん......」

因快感而下意識想找東西抓，用力過頭一不留神在伊吹的背上留下淺淺的抓痕。志摩皺頭輕皺，將伊吹的臉扳到自己面前。

「咬到瘀青的話我會很困擾。」

伊吹沒有說話，下身往前用力一頂將精液一滴不漏地射進去，那是志摩特別准許的福利。

他拔出性器，取出早早準備好的面紙。喘著氣的志摩坐直身子背靠欄杆雙腿發軟，白白的液體從後穴緩緩流下，身後是瑰麗的黑夜極光。滿足地欣賞過自己賞心悅目的傑作後，伊吹替志摩擦乾淨，打算回家後再清潔。

「志摩ちゃん的肚子裡都是我的......」

「不要說出來。」志摩別過頭阻止對方將句子說完，就算事實真是如他所說聽著還是會覺得羞恥。

又是墨菲定律的錯，通訊裝置在此時不合時地響起，說話的是他們的隊長石川：「打擾你們休息了，因為接手的同事還沒過來，能麻煩你們再值勤兩小時嗎？明天會讓你們提早兩小時下班。混他媽的帳，死去哪裡了！」

「404了解。」志摩換上專業冷靜的口吻回答，剛才的激情猶如過雲雨轉瞬即逝。

才剛按熄通話鍵隊長又呼叫他們。

「抱歉又是我。表參道測到Glitch的出現可是目前沒有受害者。」

兩人對視一眼，馬上穿好褲子，順便整理了一下衣裝。就算感到腿間有濕濕的感覺還是顧不上那麼多，志摩只好在心裡大叫「這瘋狗到底射了多少！」不過伊吹一定會說小藍對一未的愛多深就有多少，一定會。

走在表參道路上，不知道為何本來屬於不同商店的櫥窗都擺了奇怪的雕塑，溶化的人或動物之類，光是看著就讓人感到不適。

天空是不祥的暗紅色，志摩依稀記得澀谷區本該是正常的天青，變成暗紅色大概就是隊長口中所謂的Glitch。此時，伊吹牽著志摩的手抓得更緊了。既然隙縫匯集了所有的Glitch，自然就會有一堆常理無法解釋的事情發生。

「糟糕，白矇天（whiteout）。」伊吹敏銳的感官這時發揮了作用，他嗅到白矇天發生前會出現的味道──危險過頭的味道。

在現實世界中的白矇天是指大得讓人無法分清高低遠近的極地暴風雪，這裡的白矇天是指濃得有如實體的霧，人在當中吸入霧氣會產生幻覺，當然也分不清東南西北，五感在其中會完全失去作用。

說時遲那時快，一瞬間就被濃霧籠罩的兩人就算立刻戴上防毒面具還是吸進少量霧氣。

「你最害怕的事會在濃霧裡重演一次又一次又一次又一次又一次無限輪迴直到體內的霧氣散去。」志摩想起隊長訓練他們時的話，「不能在吸入霧氣後逃走，殘留在體內的霧會侵蝕心智，我們也找不到霧氣只能在白矇天氣候裡消散的原因。」

這次不會再放伊吹一個人，也不能放他一個人。在白矇天絕對不能走散，迷失自我的人將永遠困在霧裡絕望而終。這是為什麼有些人誤入隙縫後再也沒有被找回來。

既然無法逃走那就好好面對，有了對方的陪伴自然不再那麼恐懼，於是兩人坐在馬路相擁合上眼。

這樣就不會看見對方在自己面前斷氣的畫面了。志摩的耳邊傳來槍聲，至於伊吹是聽見在船上受傷失血過多的志摩氣似游絲叫自己不要殺人的聲音。

「志摩ちゃん。」伊吹緊皺眉頭，心裡被驚惶的情緒佔據，最後還是不可控地流下淚。

「我在。」志摩加重擁抱的力度安撫不安的戀人，雖然沒有說過出口但志摩猜到當時在船上伊吹的惡夢比自己的還要恐怖。

幻覺停止了，兩人同時睜開眼看著彼此。志摩注視對方琥珀色的雙眸，伊吹那雙被眼淚浸潤過的眼閃閃發亮。

白矇天逐漸消失，澀谷區上空回復成正常的青空，雖然玻璃窗後令人不舒服的雕塑還在。

「404呼叫本部，表參道的Glitch已經排除，另外還出現了白矇天。」

「辛苦了，去休息吧。」

兩人脫下防毒面具，躺在地上大口呼吸，剛剛因為過於害怕好幾次都屏息忘記呼吸。

「回家。」志摩率先站起，將手伸到伊吹面前，伊吹握住那隻手順勢站起。

把身上不能從隙縫帶走的裝備放在專用的箱子裡後，兩人站在高處往自己的額頭貼上回家的咒文，數三聲背對腳下的都市往後倒。

意識清醒時他們回到現實世界的家，也許不是同時墜落，志摩發現自己被伊吹壓在身下喘不過氣來。

偶爾也會發生這樣的意外呢。

「對不起呢，志摩ちゃん。」伊吹連忙移開，志摩對於這個情況見慣不怪，只要回來的是兩個完整的人就好。

「歡迎回家。」志摩微笑。


	3. GLITCH3　　　ぼうきゃく

「志摩，無聊，志摩，無聊。」伊吹蹲下，把玩著特別配給的警棍。

此刻兩位在東京鐵塔距離塔尖最近的地方，微寒的風吹來讓志摩下意識將外套的拉鍊拉到最高。

每次值勤時都會聽到伊吹抱怨，在這種地方無事發生才好，因為每次有事時自己的世界觀都會崩塌一次。

「等一下，志摩。」伊吹將警棍收好，眼尖的他發現街道上出現了個突兀的東西，他指向某處問：「那個以前在嗎？」

「什麼？」志摩順著指尖的方向看，是一座血紅色的鳥居。與平常看到的鳥居不一樣，那座鳥居被漆上鮮血般的顏色令人不安。內心警鈴大作的志摩立刻向本部通報：「404向本部報告，在愛宕署的附近發現疑似Glitch，現在前去調查。」

「了解，萬事小心。」

鳥居本來就有著「結界」的意義，倘若穿過它的話不知道會到哪裡，也許就此消失永遠回不來。

志摩站在那座大概三層樓高的鳥居前仔細觀察，他們在訓練時曾經被教導過不可以用手觸碰違背常理的物件。在都心的柏油馬路上憑空出現一座鳥居就是違背常理，雖然隙縫裡什麼事都有可能發生。然後他拿出警棍向下甩將它伸長，試探性地戳了戳其中一根柱，是實心的。

「伊吹，我要進去。」那是職責所在，不能因為覺得害怕就不去調查。

「我跟你一起。」

兩人屏息，同時步入結界之中。

他們來到一個處於黃昏時分但寂寥清靜的平原，視線範圍裡的土地開滿曼珠沙華，不遠處有一幢木造車站，美得有如異世界的風景讓兩人驚訝得久久說不出話。

「志摩，要去嗎？」又好奇又害怕的情緒互相衝突，伊吹拉了拉志摩的衣服問。

「去看看。」

他們踏上平原唯一一條路，朝與周圍格格不入的車站走。這裡的曼珠沙華遍地開花，視線移至哪裡入眼仍是無盡的紅，數量之多令人雞皮疙瘩。

從鳥居走到車站大概需要五分鐘，距離說不上遠也說不上近，不過他們注意到這裡既沒有太陽也沒有其他動物，唯一的活物就只有他們兩人。

他們是走到月台時才發現車站的名字，唯一一個站牌鏽跡斑斑，好不容易才看得出來上面的平假名是「ぼうきゃく」，至於漢字早就消失了。

月台上停著一台只有車頭和一節車廂的蒸氣火車，鐵軌一直延伸到遠方的地平線看不到盡頭。感官再怎麼遲鈍也早該發現這次是確確實實地進入異世界了，不止是在隙縫那麼簡單。佈告板上的時間表只有列車出發的時間，到站那一欄完全空白。

「兩位，是人類嗎？」

當他們正聚精會神地理解這個車站時，身後傳來一把低沈的男聲。突然出現第三個活人讓他們嚇了一跳，志摩回頭看到底是誰在說話。

聲音的主人戴上狐狸面具，身穿車站工作人員的制服。

「你們有想要遺忘的東西嗎？你們能夠來到這裡一定是想把某些事情忘記吧。」

「遺忘」「忘記」這些詞彙有如醍醐灌頂，原來先前看到的「ぼうきゃく」是「忘却」的意思。

「每當有人下決心要把不好的記憶留在過去往前走時，那些記憶都會被送到這裡化成一株株曼珠沙華，你們眼前所看到的是一個個記憶。」車站管理人指向車站後方無垠的平原，「如果有這樣的需求請隨我過來。」

雖然充滿戒心，但心底裡還是好奇眼前的人是什麼，兩人跟在車站管理人後方到了與一般車站無異的工作區域。

「那麼伊吹藍，志摩一未，請在車票上寫下你們想忘記的事。但有一點要事先聲明，記憶不會完全消去，因為那是你們的一部分，但是它會成為你們成長甚至是感情的養分，讓你們變得更好。」

兩人聽完車站管理人的解釋後鬼使神差地寫下同一個詞語「惡夢」。

管理人點點頭，拿出剪票鉗在車票上一邊打洞一邊說：「那些夢魘今後再也不會騷擾你們了，要好好珍惜這段緣份。」

他們隨即聽到蒸氣火車鳴笛後起行的聲音，三人目送火車離開，天居然漸漸暗起來。  
「天黑了，回家吧，大家會擔心你們的。」車站管理人揮揮手，兩人像是全身被抽光力氣般倒下，昏迷前最後一眼看到的是車站管理人掀起面具的畫面，臉上漆黑一片的他到底是何方神聖？

志摩慌忙坐起身，身旁是和他一起倒下的伊吹，他們躺在愛宕署前的馬路上，原本鳥居所在的位置。不管他再怎麼努力回想記憶也只是到進入鳥居結界後看到的曼珠沙華，後面發生了什麼事完全想不起。

他急忙推醒伊吹問：「藍，我們進去結界了，然後呢？」

「然後？」伊吹閉上眼眉頭深鎖，關於愛宕署前結界的記憶有一塊碎片消失了，他拼命在腦海中搜索關於那段記憶的蛛絲馬跡，一些畫面逐漸於腦海中浮現：曼珠沙華、黃昏、ぼうきゃく、SL火車、志摩那被日落的光映照的側臉還有那張車票。

「車站！我們去了車站！」伊吹有點激動地說。志摩用力拍了一下手：「忘却車站！」

「太好了，我們回來了......」伊吹緊抱志摩帶著哭腔說。當倒地的時候兩人的心中其實同時閃過害怕回不來的想法。因為他們在那裡像是被催眠了，如果可以控制自己手腳他們才不會在車票上寫字。不過倘若可以忘記惡夢所帶來的驚惶寫了也沒什麼不好的，至於有無效要等下次白矇天才能驗證了。

「志摩！伊吹！你們去哪了！你們整整失蹤了一個星期！」耳邊傳來石川隊長焦躁的聲音，伊吹奪過志摩的通訊裝置向隊長說：「隊長，你一定不會相信我們看到什麼！」

「術式失效，真好啊，愛。」車站管理人喃喃自語，同時也笑了。

因為伊吹藍絕對不會忘記與志摩一未一起的每個時刻，志摩一未也是，不會忘記。

◇

在異世界的某個角落，兩朵新的曼珠沙華萌芽。


	4. GLITCH4　　　桜花爛漫

任由霧雨落在身上的伊吹跟在志摩後方，靜靜凝視撐著一把透明雨傘的他。

目黑川兩旁依然是櫻花爛漫，其中某段不知為何總是一直下著雨，土腥味鑽入鼻腔，附近的高樓水氣縈繞模糊得讓人看不清楚。隙縫裡的天氣總是陰晴不定難以捉摸，唯獨這裡一直都是春雨綿綿永遠不變。

伊吹拿出手機想把眼前的絕景攝入相簿日後回味。

「志摩～」他喊了一聲。

被叫到名字的人回頭，傘下的志摩背後是一棵又一棵的藍櫻。瞥見對方手中握著橫放的手機知道伊吹想拍照，心情不錯就順著他的意咧開嘴露齒而笑。

志摩從來都沒有親口說過一句「喜歡你」，但一舉手一投足之間處處透露著他對伊吹的愛，包括那一抹笑容。

咔嚓。

「志摩ちゃん......魔人級的きゅるきゅる。」

伊吹捂住心臟亂跳的胸口，將非工作用的手機桌面換成剛剛的照片。

「抱歉打擾你們小倆口。」這次與他們聯絡的是副隊長飛鳥，「池袋站，有點棘手，是一對大概五六歲的姊弟。」

「等一下飛鳥先生，什麼小倆口？」志摩的耳朵捕捉到敏感詞。

「欸？」副隊長發出滿頭疑問的聲音。

「欸？」兩人同時。

「你們沒有在一起嗎？」

「個人隱私拒絕回答。池袋對吧？」志摩確認過後馬上關掉通訊裝置。

「可惡又套不了話。」副隊長與其他同事的茶餘飯後的賭局再一次陷入僵局，因為志摩的口風真的很緊。  
志摩將手中的傘收好掛在河邊的欄杆上後說：「走了。」

伊吹小跑跟上抓住對方伸出的手。

站在車站的中央驗票口，兩人抬頭瞟了眼寫滿不屬於現實世界任何一種語言的文字的路牌。有時候在現實世界車站迷路的人會誤入隙縫，地方很大所以獲救的時間會比在外面長一點，前提是要好好待在原地不要亂跑。隙縫中的車站有著數不清鬼打牆的幻覺，萬一陷進去的話就只能祈求神明的幫助了。

「我們要找一對小學一年級的姊弟。」

這時能依靠的就只有伊吹那鬼一般的直覺，在這裡雙眼所見皆未必為真，唯一可以相信的就只有心眼。

志摩熟練地取出黑布條蒙蔽伊吹的雙眼在後腦勺打結，再用手銬銬住自己和對方各一隻手，每次車站營救行動他們都會用這個方法。伊吹閉上眼往前踏一步，本來萬籟俱寂的車站突然出現了一把男童的抽泣聲引領他們。

「志摩，要跑了。」伊吹晃了晃被鎖上手銬的左手，下一秒朝哭聲跑。為了配合志摩的速度伊吹並沒有用盡全力，被手銬勒得生痛於是在混亂中志摩只好抓住對方的手指。

果然在某個轉角處他們發現了兩個坐在地上泣不成聲的小孩子。志摩解開手銬的同時伊吹也將布條摘下，為免嚇走瑟瑟發抖的他們，兩人微微彎身站在不遠處輕聲喊話：「你們好啊，我們是警察。」

男孩擦乾眼淚站起，牽著姊姊的手眼眶泛紅卻故作堅強地走到兩人面前說：「媽媽不見了。」

「能不能簡單說一下發生什麼事？」意外地很會哄小孩的志摩蹲下摸摸兩個小孩的頭，比較成熟的姊姊用力吸了下鼻子後說：「我們住在佐世保，因為考試考了不錯的成績爸爸媽媽帶我們來東京玩。地鐵站裡人太多不小心就迷路了，哭完發現大家都消失了。」

「知道，我們現在就帶你們回去。」志摩一手牽著一個小孩，讓伊吹幫忙將符咒貼在他們額頭。

「等一下打開眼就會看到爸爸媽媽。」說罷他放開手，「現在往前跑！」

看著兩個孩子從眼前消失，伊吹有點感觸地說：「如果我們也能生孩子就好了。」

他無奈地看了伊吹一眼，先不論兩個男人能不能生孩子這個問題，光是照顧一個心智年齡跟不上肉體年齡的伊吹就已經很累了，若是再多一個......志摩搖搖頭完全不敢想像。

「這樣就好了，真的。」志摩苦笑。


	5. GLITCH5　　　AQUAMARINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ 就是一篇肉，不太好吃的肉。  
> ◈ 為什麼要選這個地方？因為深海的未知能挑起人的恐懼，掉san值一直都是這個AU的主旨。  
> ◈ 之前一直想寫志摩騎伊吹，終於在這篇寫了。

從恐怖的車站逃離後，兩人回到細雨連綿的目黑川。志摩將掛在欄杆的傘領回來，繼續未完的散步。伊吹主動撐傘，兩人擠在那把小小的傘下，很公平地一人濕一半。

志摩看著三米之外的樹下目不轉睛。

「志摩，怎麼了？」伊吹注意到戀人的奇怪舉動。

「車站裡的東西跟過來了。」他貼近伊吹，撩起長外套的下擺從繫在大腿側的刀套抽出刀身全黑的匕首反手握著。

404所屬的現實世界的子彈對隙縫的「東西」起不了作用，因此每一個在隙縫工作的人都會分到一根警棍和特製的刀。前者是為了制伏誤入隙縫帶有攻擊性的人類，後者是為了斬殺黑影。一旦發現就要馬上擊滅，放著不管的話它們會到處侵蝕人的自我，失去自我的話就只能在這隙縫中無止境地迷失下去了。

伊吹每次看著志摩握刀的眼神都會覺得對方難以形容的きゅる，不愧是自己喜歡的人。

視線鎖在那團黑氣上不放，志摩微微彎腰擺出防禦姿勢與那東西周旋，事實上是等伊吹繞到後方將之擊滅來個聲東擊西。完全不需要言語，簡單一個眼神就知道對方所想所思。

白刃一穿透，眼前的東西就消散，伊吹收刀回到志摩那裡，拾起落在地上的傘。志摩抬手看了一眼手錶，剛好下班。

「報告本部，404現在與↴⏁⟁交接。」

「辛苦了，隨時可進行交接。」

↴⏁⟁跟404不是同個世界的人，由於隊長特別規定他們不可以與其他空間的住民交流，因此一般會以別稱稱呼，同時以一把傘作為交接的信物，即他們手中那一把透明長傘。

志摩將開著的傘用力往上一丟的同時帶著伊吹離開現場。接手巡邏的↴⏁⟁組長在傘落下時握住有如接力棒的傘。

傳說中傘下的世界自成一國，那裡總是比較浪漫，時間的流動彷彿也不一樣，因此才會被拿來當成信物。

「志摩，你不好奇↴⏁⟁是誰嗎？」兩人瞬移到不遠處的天台確定交接成功後問。  
「不是我們該知道的事就別問，我只聽過隊長提到↴⏁⟁其中一個人姓蘇我。」

隨後志摩拍拍對方的頭，把伊吹帶到平常用以離開隙縫的大廈頂樓前他回首看了一眼目黑川旁的兩人。他終於知道為什麼隊長不讓他們和↴⏁⟁接觸了，隊長是怕伊吹會嚇到辭職。

在隙縫看見自己的二重身難道不可怕嗎？

打算將裝備歸還時伊吹拉著志摩的手說：「我想和你去一個特別的地方。」

志摩睜開眼，面前映入眼簾的是數不清的水中生物，叫得出名字的，不屬於現實世界的，各式各樣正在水裡翱翔。

他轉過頭，淺藍色的光映在身上繞成一圈藍邊，伊吹坐在可以供遊人躺下仔細觀賞大魚缸的豆豆沙發上微笑。

用意太明顯了。

志摩回眸的同時一條座頭鯨在身後緩緩游過，伊吹看得出神，被眼前的畫面驚艷剎那領悟何謂一期一會。

他過去伊吹身邊坐下，滿眼盡是無邊際的藍。然後無語對視看誰先按捺不住抓起對方的領口用力吻下去，像是要抽乾靈魂般深吻，直到志摩推開伊吹主動將身上的衣物褪去。

他從未見過如此主動的志摩，直覺第一件所想的居然是──曾經聽說過有些人回來後發現身邊的人起了不顯眼的變化，所以這個志摩還是志摩嗎？

「志摩ちゃん，我們是什麼時候在一起的？」為了確認眼前的人真的是自己的戀人，伊吹拋出第一個問題。

志摩停下進行中的動作露出不解的神情。

「因為志摩好像怪怪的。怎麼說呢，嗯......」他搔了搔後腦勺看著志摩的深灰色長外套在腦中努力組織句子。志摩循對方的視線環視周圍散落地上的衣物，這麼一想自己好像的確從未試過在伊吹面前主動脫衣服。

啊，原來是說這個嗎？

「今天不知道為什麼很想跟你做。」志摩舔著下唇說的同時解開綁在大腿上的刀套再站起脫下有點貼身的黑色褲子。灰色的四角褲上有一些深色的水痕，不過因為他們所在之處光線不足因此大家都看不到。  
「那，讓魔法小藍用他的魔☆法☆棒來滿足志摩ちゃん。」伊吹下一秒就把棉褲扯下隨手丟到不遠處的階梯上，高跪在地以一根食指撩開內褲的褲頭說。

「哈？那是什麼感覺好不舒服。」焚身的慾火一秒被澆熄。志摩臉上全是嫌棄的表情，他吸了口氣欲言又止，最後躺在豆豆沙發上拉下內褲分開雙腿。

「志摩ちゃん～」伊吹撲過去，抱著志摩的一條腿咬住另一邊大腿內側，在白皙的肌膚上留下紅得顯眼的牙印。志摩不想浪費時間在會被弄得一身痕跡的前戲上，於是將雙腿合攏夾住伊吹的頭問：「潤滑液在哪？」

「這裡。」他掰開對方的腿伸手在自己的外套口袋裡探了探，將兩包潤滑液遞到志摩手上後順便把身上僅存的衣物脫掉掛在旁邊的欄杆。畢竟它們全是白色系，弄髒了會很難洗。趁伊吹掛衣服的時候，志摩全身陷進豆豆沙發只抬起雙腿，往穴口周圍倒了一整包潤滑液。

指尖輕撫畫圈讓自己放鬆，待後穴周圍稍稍軟化後志摩伸進一節指節，久違的異物侵入感讓他下意識輕皺眉頭。等身體習慣後在體內的食指繼續往前推，最終整根手指都在甬道裡，肉壁隨一呼一吸擠壓手指。他好像有點理解為何伊吹不時就會拉著他做愛，被柔軟又溫暖的觸感絞住敏感的陰莖，這樣好像能一直得到無比的快感。

然後志摩將食指抽出，牽出幾根銀絲，換上比較長的中指和無名指插進去擴張，前列腺被自己輕戳的酥麻感讓呼吸急促起來。這時伊吹的唇上出現了突兀的血腥味，他急忙仰頭按著鼻子說：「一定是天氣太乾燥了。」

「笨蛋。」志摩低聲說，卻沒有用上責怪的語氣。眼眶有點紅的他微笑，按著對方雙肩主動跨坐在伊吹身上，由上而下地直視對方不知所措的雙眼說：「你的魔☆法☆棒呢？」

「一未好色......」滿腦子一片空白的伊吹好不容易才擠出一句話。

「不喜歡我主動？」其實他是想換個玩法而已，志摩想看自己主動進攻時伊吹的反應。

「喜歡，超級喜歡！」伊吹小雞啄米般不停點頭，無處可放的雙手只好放在身後支撐自己，今天的志摩好像散發出跟往常不一樣的氣場。手足無措的他與志摩對視了一陣後才想起還有內褲沒有脫，「我脫一下褲子。」

「請。」他讓出位置，伊吹慌忙將內褲褪下，早已充血的性器彈出筆直地貼在小腹上。志摩把潤滑液擠在掌心然後塗抹在伊吹的柱身，一手扶著對方的陰莖一手拉開臀肉對準坐下去，硬挺逐漸沒入志摩體內，龜頭頂開濕暖的嫩肉進到深處。

伊吹十分確定面前這位還是他的戀人，在他眼中的志摩一未的癲狂帶著難以言喻的美感，只是在床笫之間的狂還是頭一回見識到。

「呼......」伊吹的性器整根都埋在自己身體裡。志摩穩住呼吸的節奏，雙手按著伊吹的腹肌借力抬起屁股又落下，以自己緊緻的腸道套弄對方的性器。伊吹注視志摩似笑非笑的表情，雙手鬼使神差般撫在對方微微鼓起胸膛上搓揉，熾熱的掌心偶爾擦過胸前挺立的乳頭讓志摩忍不住顫抖幾下，嘴角偶爾會漏出幾聲呻吟。

使人神魂顛倒，血脈賁張。

伊吹的手游移到肋骨下方握住志摩的腰，下半身往上撞讓自己觸碰對方的敏感點。志摩閉上眼躺在伊吹身上將主動權交到對方手裡，伊吹屈起雙腿緊緊抱住戀人，下身規律地擺動，進入的程度深淺不一，有時重重撞在前列腺上，有時像是輕吻般的力度。

想換個姿勢好好看著志摩的表情，伊吹拔出性器時過於突然讓他們相連的地方發出「啵」的一聲。過於色情的聲音衝擊著耳膜，尤其是周圍環境寧靜得可怕，包圍他們的只有各自的喘息與肉體碰撞時的聲音。

伊吹抓住對方的腳踝往下壓，大腿幾乎貼在上半身。不知道從何時開始伊吹發現志摩的身體很柔軟，偶爾不小心做得粗暴了點他也不會受傷，志摩也很放心將自己身體控制權交予伊吹。

「一未，可以嗎？」伊吹小心翼翼地問，每次射在裡面前他都要得到對方的准許，像是等待主人命令才敢動的乖狗狗。

「嗯。」

又是一輪過於用力的抽插，把志摩本來因長期被衣物遮蔽而白得誘人的皮膚撞紅，雖然有點痛但帶來的愉悅感還是佔比較多。志摩早已射得一塌糊塗，肚子上全是黏黏糊糊的白濁，沒想到伊吹居然是低下頭伸出殷紅的舌頭舔走那些液體。志摩抬手抓住伊吹的頭髮示意他不要舐卻換來變本加厲的逗弄，舌尖鑽進臍眼時又濕又癢的感覺使志摩不自覺地緊繃小腹。

「志摩志摩志摩......」伊吹仰頭呼吸凌亂，口中喊著對方的名字，「我、唔！」為了讓後續的清理簡單些他往後把性器抽出只留下頂端在對方身體內。

志摩後穴被伊吹的精液灌滿，他一退出就慢慢從合不攏的穴口流下，淫靡的畫面刺激眼球讓伊吹目不轉睛。志摩舉起左手以手背擦汗，視線不經意地往魚缸瞟去時發現幾條大約五米長，外表像魚龍的生物正瞪著他們。

玻璃背後是每一個世界的海，會出現什麼完全是隨機。到底他們在翻雲覆雨的時候被異世界的生物盯了多久？想到這裡忍不住打了個冷顫，顧不上身上是否衣不蔽體或伊吹留下的精液正沿大腿縫滑落，抓起地上的東西立刻就瞬移回他們在隙縫的家。

「以後不要在那種有其他生物的地方。」志摩因為衝擊內心的恐懼感而抱住伊吹。無機質的眼神使人打從心底發寒，在水族館被海洋生物簇擁乍見浪漫，可是冷靜過後細思「那片大洋之下到底有什麼呢？」的時候就會讓人雞皮疙瘩爬滿身。伊吹沈默不語，緊緊以自己體溫將對方包圍。決定以後還是在那些不會有人或其他生物的地方就好，那樣的志摩只有他一個人能看。


	6. GLITCH6　　　「伊吹、スカイツリーで待ってるね！」

從未試過陷入這種困局。

有夠糟糕，成功把誤闖的人在車門關上前推離送回現實世界了可是他們卻逃不出而落得這樣的窘境。

他們踏上的列車彷彿永無止盡地向前駛，車窗外一片漆黑分不清是在郊外還是在都市中，唯一光源就只有頭上幾盞閃爍的白燈。

伊吹與志摩站在其中一節車廂的中心分別看著黑得有若深淵的車頭車尾，不管以意念瞬移多少次都會失敗，都只會回到這裡。回家符也起不了作用，簡單來說就是被困住了。

眼前的烏暗猶如潑墨一點點同時從前後吞噬列車，他們實在不知道當那些黑暗來到他們所在地時會有什麼後果。

距離被無盡的墨黑包圍尚有五節車廂。

「不向本部求救不行。」志摩確定他們處理不來這種情況，只能向本部發出求救信號然後向神明祈求不會有事發生。

「404呼叫本部，我們被困在◐→ 線的列車上，MAYDAY。」

「本部收到，我們會派↴⏁⟁前來營救。」飛鳥副隊長知道這件事不是第一次發生，只能打破針對404的戒律把經歷過這件事的人派過去幫忙。

↴⏁⟁......終於要與那個男人見面了嗎？希望伊吹不要被他嚇倒。

總是將身影隱沒在黑暗中的男人穿著一整套的戰術衣坐起身將用以清除隙縫黑影的狙擊槍收好放在原地。

耳邊傳來飛鳥與他的隊長伊藤有點著急的聲線。

「蘇我先生拜託了，把那兩個笨蛋完整帶回來。」飛鳥說完伊藤接著說，千叮萬囑：「一定一定不可以讓伊吹藍看到你的臉，志摩一未沒所謂。」

「了解。」

列車裡。  
「一未，我沒想過居然會和你死在這裡。」伊吹看著越來越接近的黑暗，那可能就是具體化的絕望吧，就像吞食一切的黑洞一樣連光線都逃不掉，全部掉入無限深的深淵中無一倖免。說罷他往後退，兩人背貼背牽手，空出來的另一隻手握住匕首不放。

「不要亂說話，不是說生命線很長嗎？」雖然說了這樣的話但志摩也沒有十成的把握他們能活著逃離恐怖的車廂。

距離陷入一片漆黑尚有兩節車廂。

被空虛的絕望折磨得精神恍惚的兩人選擇不再看，他們盤坐在地上對望，眼中只剩下彼此──假如死的時候有你相隨那我也無悔一生。

蘇我將手槍上滿子彈，拉起遮掩口鼻的面罩站上天台邊緣。帶妖異氣息的夜風吹拂，他往下跳，在腦海中默想那個車站。踏上那班列車後必然會到達位於隙縫邊緣的那個車站，那是所有人的終點，只是到站前不知道車廂裡的人的精神狀態能不能撐過去。

伊吹捧起對方的臉吻下去的時候僅餘的光線消失得無影無蹤，兩人完全被伸手不見五指的黑包圍。列車還在前進中，視覺被剝奪了但耳朵還是聽得見駛過路軌時的聲音。

月台空無一人，四周寂靜無聲似是被真空包圍般。蘇我坐在上面唯一一張長凳等待即將進站的列車，旁邊的站牌看不清漆上了什麼字。

也許是只能把自己寄託在對方身上，兩人由輕吻不知道為何就變成攻城掠地的濕吻，帶著情慾的。伊吹的舌伸進對方口中勾住志摩的舌尖，像是跳探戈般一推一收邀請他與自己共舞。志摩將伊吹推跌至地坐在他身上，唇舌繼續纏綿，額上捲髮搔著伊吹的鼻樑，直至察覺到股間被燙熱堅硬的東西抵住時才停下那些煽情的吻。

「你這隻野生動物！」志摩重重捶了伊吹一下。

「痛！因為，因為我最喜歡志摩ちゃん啊。」伊吹吃痛抽了口氣理直氣壯地說。

列車有了減速的感覺，眼下依然是無盡黑暗，連面前的人的表情都看不見。蘇我依然在原地等著，直到耳朵捕捉到遠處剎車時車輪與鐵軌所發出刺耳的聲音。

「伊藤先生飛鳥先生，列車要進站了。」他按著通訊裝置的按鈕說，銳利的眼神注視密林中突然出現的一縷亮光。

「了解。」列車離車站越近，通訊就越被干擾得厲害，幾乎聽不清飛鳥的話。

終於停下來了，車裡的兩人面面相覷，只是一眨眼的時間包圍他們的黑暗就消失得無影無蹤。

「叮咚叮咚。今天世界到這就終結了，是因為這裡只能看到虛無和獵戶座呢。出去的路在懸崖邊，跳下去的Bug會產生影響。」

車裡傳出似是合成聲音不知所云的廣播後所有門同時打開，滿腹疑惑的他們對視一眼，走出奇怪的列車來到一個滿天星斗的車站，這個車站只有單邊月台，月台上有幾個燈泡發出鵝黃色的光。

「飛鳥先生派我來帶你們回去。」旁邊傳來低沈的男聲，伊吹嚇了一跳，擋在志摩前方。志摩認得他是↴⏁⟁的蘇我，比較意外的是只有他一人，看不到他的搭檔。

眼前的人就算遮住口鼻還是看得出來長得跟伊吹一樣，不同的是左眼之下的兩點淚痣與冷酷的眼神。

「麻煩你了。」志摩微微彎腰說，伊吹還在狀況外，卻隱隱約約覺得有哪裡怪怪的。

這裡有無數條路，但可以回家的路只有一條。

蘇我一言不發轉身前行，一踏出車站範圍各種動物的呼聲如雷貫耳，月台就像結界般將所有聲音隔絕在外。斷後的伊吹回頭看了眼赫然發現整台列車消失不見。就算已經在隙縫工作了一年有多，這裡未知的事物還是多得超出想像。

步入森林的範圍時出現了浪濤拍岸的聲音，不知道是附近有海還是出現了Glitch。最可怕還是陰暗的林中好像有很多帶有惡意的視線正瞪著他們。

「不要看。」蘇我回頭看了轉為並肩走的兩位提醒，「看久了會被幻覺拉走。」

他們來到一個山洞，蘇我拿出一根螢光棒折了折丟進去，慘綠的光映照整個空間。一座黑色的鳥居突兀地立在洞穴的中心，蘇我蹲下用白粉筆在地上畫下一條線說：「跨過這條線後在心裡想著要去的地方就能回到都心，那麼。」下一秒在兩人眼前消失。

志摩暗自在心裡嘖嘖稱奇，他們的世界讓人回家的方法是符咒，沒想到蘇我的世界是畫界線。因為不同世界的裝備並不會互通，除了雷達和通訊裝置外，是為了避免三個世界互相影響過頭。

「回去了。」

志摩與伊吹同時踏出一步──

迎接他們的居然是停不下來的下墜感。

「啊啊啊啊──」失去重力的感覺讓兩人忍不住驚叫，為什麼會以從高空自由落體的方式回到都心？

「伊吹！」志摩拼命向伊吹伸手，可是距離太遠也落得太快，逼不得已最後只好大喊：「我在晴空塔等你！！！」

「了！！解！！！」伊吹自動無視呼嘯的風聲，抓住志摩口中的關鍵字晴空塔。

過了驚心動魄的一天。

全身發軟的兩位坐在地上大口吸氣，心臟跳得比以前在四機搜跑著追捕犯人還要快。出了那麼多事唯一的得益就是下次再被困在列車裡也能找得到回來的路。在隙縫瞬移有一個條件就是必須走過才能使用，就像一些遊戲的副本得通關一次才能再反覆挑戰。

在某大廈頂樓目睹整個過程的蘇我皺起眉頭，思考到底是哪個環節出錯了。

可是在隙縫裡這樣的問題永遠都不會有答案，因為它不存在。


	7. GLITCH7　　　ネネヌヌ

**GLITCH7_1**

晴空塔觀景層的窗外，每一分每一秒都在變換顏色的極光照亮兩人的臉龐。

「志摩，下次再做便當的時候可以做炸蝦嗎？」伊吹夾起一塊南蠻雞放進口裡一邊咀嚼一邊說，嘴角沾了些他他醬。

志摩皺了皺眉頭，本來只是心情好的時候才會順便給伊吹做便當沒想到他居然開始點菜，是視為理所當然了嗎？不過還想看到對方更多像現在一樣幸福的傻笑，只好點頭答應。

「志摩ちゃん～我就知道你最愛我了！一定是捨不得我天天吃外食吧。多謝款待，我吃飽了。」

「是的是的最愛最愛。」志摩接過伊吹遞來吃得乾淨的便當盒收進提袋裡。

「好，工作了！」伊吹精神飽滿地從地上一躍而起，把手伸到志摩面前。

吃過一未愛心便當後的小藍幹勁十足。

**GLITCH7_2**

蘇我知道自己在玩火。

明知本部的伊藤跟飛鳥強調過不能讓伊吹藍看見自己的面貌，但還是對另一個世界的自己感到好奇。

好奇可以殺死貓。

身為前SAT的王牌狙擊手，將自己隱藏於黑暗之中是最擅長的事。身穿一身黑的他放輕腳步，在暗夜之中跟蹤百米之外並肩同行的兩人。

豆大的雨水滴滴答答地落在傘上發出的聲音有點吵耳，一手撐傘一手牽著志摩的伊吹琥珀色的雙眼反射街燈的光。他忽然停下腳步轉身，注視空無一物的街角說：「志摩，我們被跟了。」

被跟？這裡能有什麼人？志摩有點疑惑。通訊裝置未有響起，代表沒有人誤闖隙縫。尾隨他們的人會是誰？有誰那麼無聊會跟他們開玩笑？還是那個根本不是人？

躲於牆後暗影之下的蘇我拉起面罩穩住呼吸，剛剛差一點就被發現了。伊吹藍到底是什麼人？離得那麼遠也能察覺？難怪會被本部選中來到這裡工作。他冷靜下來，思考該離開抑或是繼續觀察。

本能告訴他繼續跟下去有點危險於是選擇回去，現在蘇我已經知道伊吹藍不是一個簡單的人。正想掏出粉筆在地上畫線的時候他聽到急促的腳步聲離自己越來越近，一個白影朝自己衝刺而來，下一秒天旋地轉，後背撞到地上隱隱作痛。

「糟糕。」在後面跟著伊吹的志摩只需一眼就認出那人是誰。

叫都叫不住，跨坐在蘇我身上把對方壓得動彈不得的伊吹將對方的面罩拉下。蘇我瞪大雙眼，推開伊吹抬手以手掌捂住自己口鼻，可惜後者已經在那一彈指間看到自己的樣子了。

「哇......」伊吹那長期被志摩嫌棄，少得可憐的腦細胞正在高速運轉中。志摩拍了拍自己的額頭，剛剛要是早一點拉住伊吹事情就不會落到如此地步了。

「這位是上次在黑鳥居救過我們的蘇我先生。」志摩走過去拉起蘇我。

「他跟我，長一樣，我......」驚訝得組織不出正常字句的伊吹語無倫次，志摩無視思緒混亂的伊吹。面向蘇我鞠躬道歉道：「對不起我們家野狗給您添麻煩了。」

「不要這樣說，這個時間我本來就不應該出現在這裡。」蘇我皺眉搖頭。在一旁的伊吹視線追著蘇我的雙眼，讓他忍不住想蘇我眼裡的那一絲悲傷是不是就是他選擇在死氣沉沉的隙縫工作的原因。

「這件事我們誰都不要跟本部報告，當沒有事發生過可以嗎？」志摩露出有點尷尬的微笑。

「好。失禮了。」蘇我拍拍身上的灰塵，微微彎身行禮，背對兩人蹲下以粉筆畫下一條橫線跨過去。

達成共識，志摩目送對方離開。

「志摩！」腦袋終於加載完的伊吹開始叫嚷。

「你知道為什麼本部不讓我們跟↴⏁⟁接觸嗎？」志摩回首，吐了口氣問。

「現在知道了。」

「飛鳥就是怕你看到蘇我之後嚇到辭職。」

「怎麼可能！你的藍ちゃん我！是不會因為看到長一樣的人就嚇得不再當警察的，我們說好要一起做到退休不是嗎？再來幾個跟我一模一樣的人我也不怕。」

「這樣就好。啊！傘！」志摩跑到傘掉下的地方撿起時通訊裝置響起。


	8. GLITCH8　　　現実？幻想？現想？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ 含偽NTR情節

「志摩，現在我跟你說話伊吹聽到嗎？」飛鳥有點小心翼翼地說，志摩看向在幾米以外來回踱步的伊吹說聽不到。

「好，這次是☆(*☻高中，一個女學生。人手不足我把蘇我叫回來了，他會直接在學校門口跟你們合流。蘇我的搭檔被調到北海道，反正就是各種原因。嗯，所以接下來他會以編制外的方式加入404暫時與你們一起行動。途中被伊吹發現的話也沒辦法了，你試著不要讓他崩潰。這種行動也沒辦法叫SKY他們來，畢竟有一位是非戰鬥人員。」

「非戰鬥人員是指維護雷達系統那個工程師嗎？」

「對。總之萬事小心。真的搞不定我再讓其他人來支援。」

「404了解。現在馬上去學校與蘇我合流。」

瞥見志摩與飛鳥的對話結束後伊吹啪噠啪噠的小跑過去。

「怎麼了志摩ちゃん，有任務嗎？」

「☆(*☻高中，一個女孩子。副隊長說蘇我暫時會以編制外的方式加入404跟我們一起行動，還說萬一你發現蘇我的樣子我要努力不要讓你崩潰。」硬是把笑意吞下去與飛鳥說話的志摩終於忍不住，拍著伊吹的肩笑著說：「結果你根本沒有崩潰嘛，還說什麼再來幾個一模一樣的人也不怕。」

「為什麼要害怕？又不是同一個世界的人。」伊吹抬起頭看著天空喃喃自語，雖然這裡有人跟自己有著相同的面貌但過的人生完全不一樣是一個個個體，伊吹是伊吹，蘇我是蘇我，「我是一未的藍啊。」

晃神聽成「我是一未的愛」的志摩心頭一暖，抓起伊吹的手微笑著說：「回去整備一下就去☆(*☻高中吧。」

要說營救難度與車站不相伯仲的地方一定要數學校，每一所在隙縫的學校表面上與一般學校無異，實際上校舍裡每一間房間都有機會是一個Glitch。有可能一拉開門就會掉在萬劫不復的無底洞，也有可能被困在鬼打牆的幻覺中，直到開門前一刻都不知道會發生什麼事。

整頓後伊吹與志摩閉上眼默想目的地，甫落地就看到一身黑的蘇我背著步槍站在鐵門前，雙眼眼神依然是一如既往的銳利，因為已經與伊吹見過面蘇我乾脆不戴上礙事的面罩。

「抱歉讓您久等了。」志摩與伊吹一起走過去，鏡片後的雙眼正好奇打量著眼前散發出與自己截然不同的氣息的人。

「蘇我伊織，請多多指教。」蘇我挺直腰桿伸手自我介紹，語調毫無起伏。

「志摩一未，這位是我的搭檔伊吹藍。」志摩與對方握手，被提到名字的伊吹露出燦爛的笑容舉起手動了動手指打招呼。

蘇我點點頭，於地上攤開學校的地圖。

「學校有三幢樓，教學樓、綜合大樓跟體育館。目前可以確定的是失蹤的學生在這裡。」蘇我拿起紅筆圈起中間總共有四層30個房間的教學樓，志摩接著說：「裡面充滿了各種Glitch所以一定要速戰速決，伊吹，沒問題吧？」

「沒問題。」伊吹雙眼閃著自信的光，舉起大拇指，另一隻插在口袋的手摸著不久之前磨過的刀的刀柄。

由蘇我與伊吹領頭分別推開厚重的鐵門，大門打開發出令人不適的吱呀聲。三人並排步入學校，就像走進另一個空間般連空氣的味道也不一樣。困在這裡的女孩子一定嚇壞了吧，不趕快把她救出可不行。

志摩一抬頭就看到教學樓四樓的走廊裡宛如百鬼夜行的「影」──那些集合現世人類負能量而成的產物，那時候從車站跟著志摩與伊吹到目黑川也是一樣的東西。被它們抓住的話心智會被腐蝕，失去人性就不能稱得上是一個人了。他蹙眉按下通信裝置的按鈕向飛鳥報告：「404進入☆(*☻高中範圍，現場聚集大量的『影』，三小時後如果沒有回音請派人前來支援。」

不先把盤據走廊的黑影驅除不行，蘇我舉槍打碎四樓走廊的玻璃時子彈穿過一隻「影」使之消散，為數不少的黑影找到出口朝著他們一湧而上。

「伊吹，要上了！」志摩大叫，反手握刀擺出防禦態勢。

「喔！！」他回應一聲，從志摩身旁衝出去。把戀人擋在身後的他用力從左至右一揮，白刃留下猶如新月的殘影，幾隻「影」隨之消失。至於在後方負責掩護兩人的蘇我也沒閒著，把武器換成手槍的他槍槍入魂，清除離404兩位比較遠的「影」。

「不行，數量太多了！」

「志摩先生！」蘇我將空蕩蕩的彈匣退出，換上滿彈的彈匣將手槍丟到志摩手中。志摩接過手槍將手中的刀交予伊吹後走到蘇我附近，與他一起射殺快要包圍他們三人的「影」。看著志摩與蘇我默契十足的樣子伊吹心裡感覺有點不舒服，不知道是什麼原因。

子彈用完就退出彈匣換上新的，地上滿是空空如也的彈匣，蘇我帶了至少兩百發手槍子彈沒想到居然會全數用完，而眼下的黑影只餘下飄浮在空中的五隻。

「志摩，我來試試空戰流。」激烈戰鬥後的伊吹胸膛正急促起伏，他兩手各執一刀，閉上眼想像自己在空中。

空戰流的意思是利用意念讓自己瞬移到目標前，擊退一個目標在落地前馬上再瞬移到另一個目標旁邊，全程在空中不著地。因為會耗費大量精神與體力因此也不是誰都學得來。但在沒有子彈的情況下要擊殺狡滑地浮在空中的「影」只能用這個方法。他們曾經見識過真正空戰流的戰鬥方式，華麗得有如疾風幻影令人目不轉睛，那一個身影深深烙印在伊吹眼底，成為了伊吹在這個隙縫裡最想認識的人。

第一次因為稍微分神而移到比「影」高的地方，伊吹高舉雙刀從上而下地將黑影切開，落地前一秒又再瞬移到第二隻旁邊揮刀。伊吹白色的身影擺脫引力規限在空中往復穿梭，那五隻「影」化成黑霧消去。回到志摩身邊的伊吹跌坐在地大口喘氣，空戰比在地上累得多了，那人在被引力拉扯的同時到底是怎麼做到那麼多出神入化的斬擊？而且視力也要追得上，光是打五隻就已經很疲憊了。那位可是以一人之力清空了整個東京上空所有作祟的黑影，如果可以遇到他一定要好好請教。

「我回去補一下子彈。」語畢，蘇我從原地消失，留下仍在調整呼吸的兩人。

「在這裡消磨太多時間了。」志摩拉起伊吹的手跑到教學樓裡。他們戴上防毒面具防止突然出現的白矇天，從四樓開始搜索。樓梯間仍有殘留的黑影，但都是等級比較低的，輕輕鬆鬆就能斬散。

帶著子彈回來的蘇我與兩人匯合，商量後決定一個人搜一層樓加快速度，萬一有事情就在通訊裝置裡通報。

伊吹拉開1年C班的門，一陣白霧無預兆地向他襲來。似有幾雙手同時拽住他的四肢將他拖入霧氣滿溢的房間中然後發現他們要找的女孩就在這個教室裡倒在自己腳邊，於是他把自己的防毒面具脫下為女孩戴上。四肢無力的他落到地上無助地朝門口伸手暗地祈求志摩會前來營救，同時只能不停安慰自己只是白矇天，霧氣早晚會消散，但何時散去他也沒底。

志摩的心突然出現被攥緊的痛，他知道是伊吹出事了，但不知道他在哪裡。於是只能每一層從頭跑到尾，小心打開每一扇門搜索戀人的身影。遇上礙事的「影」時就揮刀斬滅，他可沒有心情再跟那些黑影耗。

伊吹的思緒被幻覺拖走，五感逐漸分不清現實與假象的界線。

夕日將所有牆壁染上橘色。他環視四周，志摩不在，蘇我也不在，就連那個女孩也不在。他摸了摸有點長的頭髮，沿著走廊尋找其餘兩人。細碎的聲音傳入耳中，伊吹走向傳出聲音的房間。

褪下褲子的志摩趴在講台上，身後的人不是自己而是蘇我。腰身被對方捏出紅色的印，蘇我用力撞著身下的人的屁股，性器在後穴裡進出。志摩臉上滿是享受的表情，呻吟聲比與自己做的時候還要動聽，鎖骨與脖子上佈滿不打算作任何掩飾的吻痕。那些志摩從來都不讓自己碰的地方上刻印了屬於另一個男人的標記。

「伊織......藍ちゃん在看呢。」眼角發紅，噙滿快感的淚水的志摩轉過頭注視伊吹，勾起一抹挑釁的微笑。

伊吹發出一聲怒吼，衝到蘇我面前打了他一拳。送走女孩後無緣無故被打的蘇我為了自衛將伊吹推開，撞到桌椅而作痛的身體叫不醒身陷幻覺的伊吹。他穩住腳步上前與蘇我扭打，雙手抓住蘇我的衣領把他拎起再撞到黑板，暈眩感一下子侵襲後腦勺與硬木板結實地親了一下的蘇我。

「志摩！志摩！你跟蘇我做了吧！我就真的那麼差嗎？我們不是說好要當一輩子的搭檔嗎？」伊吹一邊哭叫一邊揮拳，蘇我舉起步槍格擋每一下蠻力為主的攻擊。

「我沒有！你在說什麼傻話？笨蛋！」志摩衝上前抱著伊吹的腰拼命往後拉，怒火中燒的他失控地甩開志摩，被推到地上的他手臂擦傷，到底伊吹在幻覺裡看到什麼了？可以氣成這樣。本來澄明的琥珀色雙眸此刻蒙上一層暗影，讓志摩確定那不是白矇天造成的幻覺，而是被「影」慢慢侵蝕了心智。

「蘇我，幫我抱著他的腰。」志摩只好用那個久久沒用過的方法叫醒伊吹，他往後仰，以額頭撞在對方的額上。

「醒了沒？」志摩摸著發紅的額頭問。伊吹睜開眼看見衣衫整齊的志摩，齒間漏出一句話：「我真是個大爛人。」

為了確保伊吹完全清醒，志摩再撞了一次。

「剛剛有白矇天，我把防毒面具給了那個女生，然後呢？然後我看到志摩你跟蘇我在.......」話至此，志摩從字裡行間他大概知道伊吹見到了什麼幻覺，他瞪大雙眼拉了拉伊吹臉上的東西：「伊吹，你的防毒面具還在臉上啊。而且那個女孩從頭到尾都不在一樓，她躲在二樓的音樂教室裡。」

「欸？」他愣了一下，摸摸自己的臉。

「影」有著會靠近心懷負面情緒的人的本能，也許是因為嫉妒吧，雖然不知道他為什麼會感到嫉妒。

「白矇天？沒有白矇天。那些是偽裝成白矇天的『影』。不過你還能保有自我真是太好了。」蘇我毫無感情地說，「我對志摩先生沒意思，我也知道他是你的家人。你大可以放心，下次不要大意。」

伊吹打開的門不是真正1年C班的門，他開的是一個Glitch的門，在那刻就已經中了幻覺。後來拉開1年C班的門至到看到志摩與蘇我做愛全部都是幻覺影響。

「可以跟你並肩作戰我很榮幸，蘇我ちゃん，你真的很厲害呢。」果然是明察秋毫的王牌狙擊手，伊吹向他伸出手。蘇我瞟了眼，回握那隻手。

「404向本部報告狀況已經排除。」志摩想起有重要的事還沒做，慌忙向本部報告。

「做得好。伊吹發現蘇我了嗎？」

三人面面相覷，蘇我別過頭閉上眼，或多或少抱著看戲的心態看志摩要怎麼報告。

「發現了。」

「嗯。」

「他們，噗哧，還打了兩次架。」志摩忍不住笑了。

「......」本部那頭靜默下來，飛鳥苦惱地捏了捏眉心，連架都打了啊。

「你們還真的打成一片了呢，很好啊很好。」伊藤插話，「那以後可以放心讓你們一起行動了吧。」

完成任務後三人在原地解散，志摩拽著伊吹的衣領回到晴空塔的觀景層。

「對不起志摩ちゃん。」有千言萬語哽在心裡伊吹也不知道該如何開口。他執起志摩受傷的手，淚珠滑落。

「你以外的人都不是你。」志摩稍稍抬頭看著對方微笑，摸了摸伊吹垂下的頭，「你只要記著這一點就好了。」


	9. GLITCH9　　　小動物たちアッセンブリー！

是久違卻熟悉的失重感。

在這裡獲得了彷彿可以控制重力的能力後連本來是束縛的重力都將之變為自己的伙伴。戴上護目鏡的空井睜開眼，視線追著鏡片上的影像。

「平匡さん，好好看著！」空井充滿朝氣與自信的嗓音傳入津崎耳中。

飛燕一般的身影在東京上空任意翱翔，坐在不遠處高樓天台上的津崎托了托眼鏡，監察電腦螢幕上的數據。休假後第一次訓練的成績確實很亮眼。

「不錯，比上次進步了兩秒。」

伊吹抬頭，看著正進行日常訓練的空井入神。

「志摩志摩，你看，那個人真的好厲害！」他拉了拉志摩的衣袖，指向半空中的人，語氣裡的興奮掩藏不住。

「緊急任務，本部通知404，淺草雷門上空附近突然出現大量『影』，請與SKY合流後前去清除，SKY會主動與你們接觸。」

「緊急任務，本部通知SKY，淺草雷門上空附近突然出現大量『影』，請與404合流後前去清除，目前他們在☆◐大樓的天台，請前去與他們會合。」

兩隊小隊的通訊裝置同時響起，最近隙縫裡總是會出現很多「影」，也許是與現世的人暴增的怨氣有關。

「404了解。」

「SKY了解。」

終於要與另一個世界的人見面了。津崎收起電腦，雙手握拳，與空井對視相互點點頭。

伊吹面前突然出現蘇我以外與自己長得一模一樣，戴上飛行護目鏡的人，他還橫抱著一個用手遮掩自己面貌的男人。

好羞恥，被空井用公主抱瞬移到404面前。不是已經說過有其他人的場合不能用這個姿勢嗎？  
「哇，你就是那個SKY嗎？」

那個伊吹打從心底讚嘆，將瞬移的能力運用得出神入化，把自身化成翔鳥揮舞雙刀劈開闇影守護誤闖隙縫的現世居民的那個SKY。

空井點頭，伸出右手：「空井大祐。」

「伊吹藍。」終於與崇拜的人見上面握到手，伊吹拉著志摩到空井面前為他介紹：「這是我的搭檔。」

「你好，我是志摩一未。」志摩帶著微笑鞠了鞠躬，雙眼一直注視空井與津崎，散發出與津崎完全不同的氣場，看起來很強勢。

「初次見面，我叫津崎平匡。這是我的名片。」掏出兩張名片分別遞到404兩人面前。卡片的材料以隙縫裡的樹製成，一旦離開隙縫卡片只會變成一張普通的白紙片或是文字會變成亂碼，誰都看不到上面的內容，因此只有職階比較高的人才會隨身攜帶名片。

志摩仔細一看發現不得了，眼前那個與自己長相一樣只是戴著眼鏡的人居然是系統維護部的首席工程師。首席工程師跟著戰鬥人員進入隙縫的情況很稀有，可是只要一想到那兩個人的關係一切就合理起來。

在每一個平行世界他們都在一起了，不知道蘇我什麼時候也能找到......啊，扯遠了。志摩搖搖頭，隨另外三人移到雷門附近某大廈的頂樓。

「那，開始工作吧。」伊吹伸展四肢熱身，一副干勁十足的樣子。

津崎坐下打開電腦在裡面輸入了一串座標，螢幕上立刻出現這一帶的地圖。

「我會在這裡提供戰術情報，當然以現場情況你們的判斷為優先。我在攝影機裡面加了一個可以接收『影』的光譜的元件，配合特製的GPS可以馬上在這個地圖上看到『影』的分佈圖。」津崎把航拍機放出讓空井操縱，然後將電腦遞到志摩與伊吹面前，地圖上出現了大約50個白點，而且逐漸增加。

「這樣的話我就可以聽著平匡さん的指示去驅逐黑影。」空井蹲下摟著津崎的肩膀補充，臉上滿是為戀人自豪的神情。

不愧是首席工程師。

津崎向兩人點頭說：「這次我會一起支援伊吹さん，請換上這個骨傳導耳機，這樣的話就算很吵也能聽到我的指示。」  
伊吹把本來的入耳式耳機換成津崎遞上的耳機，把通訊頻道切成與空井一樣的，測試過沒問題後兩人從天台往下跳。

「伊吹さん，請多多指教。」空井的聲音越過風切聲彷彿直接傳入腦袋。

「我也是。」

「志摩さん，拜託你幫忙掩護我了。」津崎的身後出現了幾隻黑影，以志摩的能力來說完全不成問題。

「包在我身上。」志摩拔刀，反手緊握。

◇

「糟糕！」在落地前一刻地面突然湧現幾隻「影」，它們往上伸手想要拉住伊吹雙腿。說時遲那時快，空井馬上拉著伊吹的手往佈滿黑影的天空移動。

「要上了。」空井鬆手放開伊吹，讓他落下先解決地面上零星幾隻「影」，自己先從旁邊的開始清理。志摩昂起頭，發現視線差點就追不上在那片廣袤的天空穿梭於影與影之間的空井。

突然耳邊傳來熟悉的槍聲。在不遠處的大樓上一個全黑的身影把槍架在欄杆上，瞄準地上離伊吹較遠的「影」。

「蘇我ちゃん，是蘇我ちゃん嗎？」伊吹一邊清除黑影一邊興奮地問，志摩捏了捏眉心為戀人的聒噪向津崎道歉。津崎搖搖頭說空井也是那種人，自己早就習慣了。

「閉嘴，殺了你喔。」

「什麼嘛，蘇我ちゃん，突然出現。」伊吹笑了笑，朝上方的蘇我揮手。

「本部叫我過來。」其實本部並沒有，只是碰巧忘記關掉通訊裝置聽到404跟SKY在附近工作。

「伊吹さん周圍的黑影已經清理完畢。」津崎平穩的聲線響起，伊吹舉起大拇指，躍起瞬移到空井身邊。

「空井270方向三隻。伊吹正下方五隻。」

蘇我擊散伊吹下方兩隻黑影，將剩下的六隻交給看起來合作無間的兩人。

完美地完成本部的緊急任務，回到頂樓的伊吹與空井互相擊掌，各自跑到自己的戀人身邊。  
「做得很好。」津崎輕撫空井的頭，像是在安撫大型犬一樣，空井緊抱對方將臉埋在津崎的頸窩裡。

伊吹看著不遠處的兩人，突然很羨慕可以被這樣摸摸，於是深吸一口氣以閃閃亮亮的眼神與志摩對視：「志摩ちゃん？志摩？」

「什麼？」

「我也要，那個！」伊吹指指津崎。

「你們兩個真的是同一種人。」志摩嘆了口氣搔搔伊吹的下巴，果不其然下一秒就被抱住，抬起雙手在伊吹的頭上揉來揉去把髮型揉亂。

兩隻大型犬不約而同地露出幸福又滿足的笑容。

蘇我看著兩位露出那種表情，心裡隱隱約約覺得有點不是滋味。如果自己也有的話......該有多好。他收好狙擊槍頭也不回地離開。

「伊吹さん，志摩さん，下班後要不要喝一杯？在這裡。」空井小跑過去問。

「好！」

喂笨蛋不要擅作主張！這樣搞不好會被本部罵。志摩肘擊了伊吹一下。

「啊，蘇我ちゃん回去了。」伊吹轉過頭看去只留下一地彈殼的空地。


	10. GLITCH∞

「這到底是什麼任務？好無聊！」伊吹打了個呵欠，接過志摩遞來裝滿清水的冷凍管後掀開文件夾在紙上作記錄。

「別抱怨，這種工作一點都不累。伊吹，剛剛那一瓶還沒貼標籤。」志摩關掉公園的水龍頭站起身。

「你們今天把江東區的水樣本收集完交去本部就可以下班啦，個鬼！列表上有350幾個地點，要收集到什麼時候啊？」伊吹模仿飛鳥的語氣，嫌棄地說。

「伊吹。」

「嗯？」

「不是350幾個，我拿到的清單跟你不一樣。」

「騙人......」

「你自己翻去第七張紙看。」

伊吹聞言馬上翻到第七張紙，果然與前面的清單不同，他抿了抿嘴，一語不發地合上文件夾。

「走了，搭檔。」志摩背起裝滿樣本的背包，拍拍伊吹的肩後閉眼默想瞬移到下一個地點，距離下班尚有400份樣本。

「到底分析這種東西有什麼用？」伊吹將本部提供的標籤貼在冷凍管管身上時不解地問，一年中總會接到一兩次這種重複性高且累人的任務。

「為了分析Glitch發生後的殘留物。聽說本部可以透過不斷分析水裡殘留物的含量，得知發生的頻率後再變成大數據預測Glitch的發生地點。」

「嗯。」伊吹若有所思地歪頭，「聽不懂。」

「算了，你就當這是預測Glitch什麼時候會發生的預備工作。」志摩旋開冷凍管的蓋子放進河川裡，倒掉多餘的水後蓋上蓋子，接過伊吹遞上的貼紙貼好再放進背包裡。

伊吹抬頭看了眼天空，驚覺太陽變成青金石一般的藍，似是會勾魂一樣令人目不轉睛。

「志摩，太陽的顏色......」伊吹指了指高懸在粉紅色天空的群青色太陽。

天空或太陽突然變色是將會發生Glitch的預兆，志摩突然起了一身雞皮疙瘩，深感不妙馬上將符紙貼在伊吹與自己額上回到現世，至少要先把目前收集好的樣本安全送回本部。

「歡迎回來，你們可以下班了！」飛鳥跟他們打了個招呼，志摩搖搖頭緊張兮兮地說：「江東將會發生Glitch，可能會有點糟糕，SKY跟蘇我他們在嗎？能不能馬上叫他們來？」

「不行來不及了，已經發生了。」觀測課其中一個人站起身大叫，志摩只好放下背包立刻和伊吹回到隙縫。

彈指之間一陣天旋地轉，身體被扯向不同方向，使人分不清哪裡是天哪裡是地。像是被無形的手抓住丟來丟去，志摩差點把上一餐吃過的食物吐出來。

那是比白矇天更稀有卻更棘手的情況，重力錯亂。在某一個空間內的重力會將人往四面八方拉扯，錯亂更嚴重的話四肢當場被撕裂也不是不可能。沒有現世的人被捲入重力場中，因此404只能移到重力場外，往裡面丟幾顆石頭觀察那些石頭什麼時候才能正常落地。

志摩走到不遠處的長凳坐下，雙眼視線鎖定剛剛丟進去的石頭。伊吹坐在旁邊摟住他的肩，就這樣等待，等待。直到太陽突然以自由落體的姿態墜落，天空上再沒太陽。在隙縫跑跳兩年早已見慣不怪，反正下一次回去時太陽又會在那裡，就像現世每天的日出日落都是既定的事實。這是他們的日常，卻又不那麼日常的生活。

可憐的石頭掉到地上，兩人同時鬆了口氣。重力錯亂現象總算是告一段落了，他們不知不覺就在那裡坐了兩小時，精神早已繃緊到極限。

向本部回報後卻被告知要去隙縫支部一趟，不同世界的人不能到別的世界，那是任何人都無法打破的天律，是世界自有的機制。因此如果有事需要三個世界的人同時出現，只能在隙縫裡。

拖著疲憊的身軀回隙縫的支部的時候，石川、飛鳥與伊藤一起出現在他們面前，身邊還有空井和蘇我。

「上頭突然發佈了人事異動令，你們四個從下個月開始就在京都工作，那裡的Glitch比東京更多花樣更好玩哦。」飛鳥臉上盡是不懷好意的笑容，「每個被派去京都的人都熬不過一個月，不過如果是你們的話我相信多久都可以，對吧石川さん？」

石川故作神秘地笑笑什麼都沒有說，只是把蓋上印章的人事異動令交到四人手上每人一張。通常這樣都代表著他們沒有拒絕的餘地，要不就點頭要不就收東西辭職走人。

同意同意，被分派爛透的工作時他們哪次說過一句話哪次不同意？伊吹與志摩交換無奈的眼神，後者只是聳聳肩，心中想著可以借此離開現世不用面對那麼多麻煩人麻煩事也不錯。

「現在起本部會給你們一個月的假期，請充分休息，好好備戰。」語尾剛落飛鳥就朝四人彎身行禮，轉身與其餘兩人一同離開。

一個月後。

404、空井與蘇我齊聚在晴空塔最高處的邊緣，詭譎的紫色天空上正進行日環食，時而溫和時而凜冽的風吹過。四人注視腳下那片城都的最後一眼，從今天起就要去西方古都面對比東京更兇猛的「影」更奇怪的Glitch，某程度上也算是晉升了，薪水當然也比之前更多。

「我們京都見囉！」伊吹率先開口，牽著志摩往下跳。

「好！」空井回應，從原地消失，至於蘇我，閉上眼一躍。

甫落地馬上就有幾隻黑影衝上前包圍志摩，反應稍慢也會被它們抓住。現在的他們身處京都站前，其他人不知道去哪裡了，不過也無暇顧及，眼下的狀況實在是危急。

「志摩ちゃん！」伊吹朝志摩伸手大叫，將手中的刀以射飛標的方式擲出去，刀刃擦過志摩耳邊不到三公分的位置，直插黑影眉心。志摩反應過來後迅速迴身揮刀斬殺黑影。

「果然很兇猛。」解決幾隻「影」後志摩環視四周說，伊吹撿起匕首以衣袖擦了擦沾上灰塵的刀身。

他們相視而笑然後背靠背無畏地與黑影對峙。

「GO！」似是發號施令般志摩大喊一聲，與伊吹同時往前衝，是時候驗收特訓一個月的成果了。

一黑一白的兩把刀，斬斷現世人們怨念化成的黑影，守護世界與世界間的這條隙縫。自加入四機搜起至今長期以來共事讓兩人訓練出絕佳的默契，連揮刀的動作都幾乎一致。

根本不再需要言語了啊。

◇

「蘇我伊織......」

有一把溫柔的聲音在呼喚蘇我的名字。

是誰？

「蘇我伊織！」

那一把聲音衝破一層薄膜鑽入耳中無比清晰，他猛地睜眼發現自己躺在地上，心臟跳得異常地快。他大口喘氣定眼一看，頂上是一座一座排列密集的鳥居。

自己是想著要去京都站的，為什麼會被丟到伏見稻荷大社去？在隙縫裡有機會會遇到這種情況，到達的地方與心想的不一樣，通稱「墜機」。

蘇我爬起身，不知從何而來的眩暈感衝擊著大腦。他顛顛巍巍地扶著鳥居穩住自己卻沒料到轉身之時會看到一個身穿深色和服，面戴白色狐狸面具的男人。然而說是男人好像也不太準確，因為他以人形出現卻長著狐狸耳與一根毛茸茸看起來手感絕佳的狐狸尾巴，比較像一般人口中的「狐仙」。

「蘇我大人！他們在苦戰，你快去幫他們！」

「我認識你嗎？」蘇我眨了眨眼，確定不是自己眼花。他的聲音雖然被面具遮去一點但耳熟得很，彷彿在哪裡聽過。

「你可能已經忘記了吧，但是我在幾年前就已經認識你了。只要有緣我們一定會再見面。」狐仙右手舉起劍指放在面前，似是唸了一些東西，一股暖流席捲全身驅走不適的症狀。

「蘇我大人，請帶著這些去救他們。」狐仙走上前變戲法般從身後拿出一把弓與一個裝滿箭的箭袋，「由這把弓射出的箭可以驅逐幽魂，守護現世與隙縫的人。」

蘇我點頭道謝，回到他本該出現的地方。

狐仙掀起面具，隱藏在黑色金屬框眼鏡之下的雙眼微彎滿是遮掩不住的笑意。假使被蘇我看到他的真面目的話說不定會嚇一跳，因為狐仙長得與津崎和志摩一模一樣。

「那天您保護了我，現在該換我了......蘇我大人。」

蓬鬆的尾巴搖了搖。

◇

畢竟是血肉之軀，體力再好也會有疲憊的一刻。伊吹努力維持基本的防禦姿態，手臂的肌肉早已累得發抖。至於空井因為耗費了大量精神也不能再以空戰的方式戰鬥。

帶著狐仙給的弓箭回到站前看著即將力盡的三人，蘇我在心裡默唸一句：「對不起，來遲了。」

他隨即將箭搭在弓上拉弓閉氣瞄準放手。箭矢劃過空氣破風前飛，所經之處掀起的是適時吹起的時津風，是神明降下的神風，包圍三人的黑影全數被烈風吹散。

危機解除，三人跌坐在地鬆口氣。伊吹本以為自己調職第一天自己的命就要交代在這裡，可是一想到志摩會孤身一人他就有毅力咬著牙撐下去等支援。

「辛苦了。」志摩拍了拍伊吹的大腿說，換來的是一個用力的擁抱。

空井抬手用手臂擦去額頭的汗，躺在地上聽著通訊裝置裡津崎那使他平靜的聲音。

「平匡さん，我愛你。」

「怎麼了，突然說這些。」正在進行每月一度例行維護工作的津崎聽到突如其來的告白耳朵一熱，只好趴下不讓其他同事看到。

「我以為我今天回不來了。」

「不可以，我還要每天回家後在玄關抱抱你，你不能就這樣丟下我吧。」

不知道是不是錯覺，空井好像聽到另一頭傳來哽咽的聲音。

「平匡さん......」

「嗯？」

「我今晚一樣在家裡等你。」

「晚上見。」津崎切斷通訊，全心全意投入於維護工作上，為的就是早點下班回家與空井相擁。

蘇我看著手中的弓久久不語，這把弓的威力比他的子彈還要強，可是箭的數量有限，也不知道是否一定要搭配狐仙給的箭一起用才有剛剛的效果。那隻狐狸到底是什麼呢？任憑蘇我怎麼回想都得不出結論來。

待休息到體力回復一點後伊吹走向蘇我，瞥見他手中出現了未見過的武器，忍不住問：「你剛剛......」

「我被丟到稻荷大社後遇見狐仙，他給我這把弓和一些箭要我快來救你們。」

「這把弓很強。」伊吹的直覺告訴他這把不是一把來自現世的弓，只不過在這裡的稻荷大社還真的有狐仙存在啊？隙縫真的是存在太多的謎團了。

每去一個新的地方就像去到一個新的世界一樣。

「不管要去哪裡，我都會在下一個世界等著你。」伊吹抬頭看著天空陷入沈思時說。

聽著戀人口中突然蹦出令人難以理解的話，志摩頓了一頓，然而細心咀嚼後好像聽懂了箇中含意。

「我也會。」


	11. The SKY’s the limit~1　　　Sounds behind the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ 讓這可愛可愛的兩位以逃恥的方式談戀愛TT  
> ◈ GLITCH世界C **某前飛行員** 與 **某工程師** 的故事  
> ◈ 支離破碎的片段

「空井ちゃん，你跟津崎さん是怎麼認識的？」伊吹喝了一大口冰啤酒後問。

面對對面那位與自己有著相同面貌的人投來的好奇眼神，坐在津崎旁邊的空井吃了一條鱈魚絲後深呼吸一口氣：「因為腳受了傷，在現世無法再坐上戰鬥機的我突然被告知有一個地方可以讓我自由飛翔。」

「就是這裡。」志摩指了指他們正坐著的天台地板。

「沒錯，當時我在本部聽到平匡さん在跟其他同事抱怨請來幫忙打掃的人做得很隨便。於是不知道哪來的勇氣向他自薦。每個從自衛隊出來的人都是家務全能嘛。於是我住到平匡さん家，幫他做家事，等他去上班後就來這裡值班。在他下班前回來準備晚飯。」

津崎不自然地推了下眼鏡，心裡波濤洶湧卻只能假裝冷靜得很。

「我後來才發現我應該是對平匡さん一見鍾情了。」空井一臉認真，完全不像是在開玩笑。

▽

「平匡さん，我可以，跟你交往嗎？」空井支支吾吾，鼓起勇氣向坐在對面的津崎說，「果然我還是最喜歡你了。」

「欸？」震驚過頭而猛地站起，津崎有點手足無措，下意識躲到房間裡然後幾秒後又拉開門回到空井眼前。

「平匡......好可愛。」空井的內心所想衝口而出。

「空井さん，要和我交往？」津崎為了確定不是一時聽錯而問。

空井嘟起嘴，看了看津崎點頭。是剛剛的用字遣詞太複雜讓平匡聽不懂嗎？

「這不是時機不對的玩笑吧。」

「我是認真的！」空井走到津崎面前，莫名的壓逼感讓對方後退兩步跌坐在沙發上，「如果不想的話，就當我沒說過吧。」

空井別過頭，津崎在一瞬間看到他的尾巴失望無力地垂下的幻覺。津崎托了托眼鏡，眉頭輕皺問：「對你來說戀人是什麼？」  
35年來的疑問，津崎很想從空井身上得到解答。

「可以一起吃飯一起生活一起去玩。」

「前面兩個我們不是在做了嗎？一起去玩的話跟朋友去就好了吧。不必勉強自己一定要與別人交往，就算沒有戀人我也不會覺得困擾。」

空井知道津崎又開始為心牆補上磚塊了，每次好像有一點眉目的時候就被拒於千里之外。眼淚不知道為何湧出，也許是心疼自信心薄弱得被愛都不敢的津崎吧。

「開心的時候會想抱抱對方，傷心或累了的時候會想被對方摸摸頭安慰，這些事跟戀人才能做吧？」

見津崎若有所思的表情，空井擦乾眼淚慌忙補充：「可、可以不用那麼快給我答覆。」

津崎點點頭，將滑落的眼鏡推回去。

被告白後過了幾天，津崎下班回到家時空井已經準備好晚飯。他仔細端詳過了，決定好要嘗試有戀人的感覺──明明自己也喜歡空井，但總是不敢踏出一步，現在空井主動提了那就......

「空井さん，那個......交往的事，我想過了。」

「如何？」空井放下筷子，雙眼裡滿是期待的星星。

「我覺得可以試試看。」

「那平匡さん，可以先試著抱抱嗎？」空井站起身張開雙手說。

「一來就抱抱？」津崎面有難色。

「還是要牽手？可是情侶間的牽手要這樣呢，跟握手不一樣喔。」空井舉起自己十指緊扣的雙手示意，對津崎來說不管哪一個都很難。

「抱抱好像比較沒那麼難。」

「嗯，來試試看！」空井用力點頭，然後把擁抱的做法一步一步告知：「你先張開手，然後我會撲過去，感受到衝擊時就用力抱著我。」

津崎依照空井教導的方式閉著眼展開兩手，空井馬上朝心心念念的人衝去。

就似是被大型犬撲到身上，空井用力緊抱津崎，被抱住的一剎那津崎還驚呼一聲，然後雙手自然而然地圈住空井。

啊，空井さん的懷裡好溫暖，35年來的空虛瞬間被填滿。

「平匡さん，我，很喜歡你喔。真的非常非常喜歡。」耳邊傳來空井的柔聲細語，津崎感到自己心裡有一團模模糊糊的騷動。

身體比思緒更快行動，津崎抬起手摸了摸空井觸感好到難以置信的頭，好柔軟，就像空井本人一樣。突然被摸頭的空井抖了抖，將懷中的人抱得更緊。

「總，總之我們先吃飯吧，要涼了。」津崎睜開眼放手，對於自己剛剛的舉動覺得有點不可思議。

剛剛抱了那麼久又被摸了頭，空井覺得這已經是津崎的一大步了，不能勉強他再做更多。他笑著點頭回到座位上，舉箸。

「抱抱的事我還是很不習慣。」津崎故作鎮定地夾起一塊炸雞，「可以改成每個月一次的抱抱日嗎？」

「每個月一次？太少了，那不是戀人吧。」  
「那，兩個星期一次？」

「太少。」最好是一小時幾次，不過想也知道津崎無法答應。對手是單身35年的專業單身漢，這場攻防戰註定不好打。

「一個星期一次！再多我就不行了。」又是眉頭輕皺的表情，每次看到空井的思維都會被「好可愛」幾個字塞滿。

「好，一個星期一次。星期一怎麼樣？你去上班前我可以抱抱你。」

「嗯，星期一，好，就星期一吧。」

▽

「後來平匡さん收到同事送的溫泉旅館一泊二食的招待券，睡在他旁邊真～的超級緊張！喜歡的人就在身邊怎麼可能冷靜？於是偷偷跑到浴室......」

「這部分就不用說了！」志摩和津崎異口同聲打斷空井。

▽

於溫泉旅館渡過有驚無險的一夜後在到達終點的電車上，一直注視前方的津崎突然抓住空井的手，朝他的唇印上一個點水般的輕吻。

那一刻只有一個念頭，一千零一個念頭。

想吻空井。

「平匡さん？」空井伸出顫抖的手撫了撫自己留有對方餘溫的唇。

「對、對不起。」津崎提起行李逃亡似的跑出車廂，在回程的途上一直睡覺，空井知道他只是在裝睡。

在空井看著津崎澄澈的雙眸裡有一剎那湧現出傷感。

回到家後，空井忍不住開腔：「平匡さん，剛剛的事......」

「呀，我還有工作要準備。」他打斷空井的話，放下伴手禮的紙袋就想逃回房間，身後傳來的聲音卻令人不由自主地停下了腳步。

「我跟你說我喜歡你，你吻了我然後又裝傻不是在玩弄我的感情嗎？」空井用力捶了下桌子，這次是真的有點生氣了。

「對不起，對不起。」津崎鎖上房門，坐在床上。

自己到底在幹嘛啊，身為專業單身漢不去發展關係或讓關係發展下去才能保持平穩。那時候的自己覺得空井好可愛，好不想離開他，太反常。

到星期一上班時為了逃避空井津崎故意在外面待到很晚才回去。躡手躡腳地回到家時客廳的燈已經關上，他盡量放輕腳步想進房間時燈突然開了。

「你回來啦。」空井從布團裡爬起身，張開手，「今天是星期一。」

「已經是星期二了。」津崎看著牆上的鐘午夜剛過。

空井一語不發，維持同一個動作。

「失禮了。」津崎四肢僵硬地抱了抱空井。  
好像被敷衍了。

他看著津崎緊閉的房門，難過得好想哭。平匡さん是想假裝什麼事都沒發生過嗎？怎麼可以。

空井抓起手機，打算用文字跟對方攤牌。

通知音響起，津崎坐在床上看了看，是空井傳來的。

「平匡さん，為什麼要吻我？」

看見那行文字嚇得差點掉了手機，津崎苦惱了很久才想到該怎麼回應：「對不起，那是不當行為。」

空井捶了一下枕頭，他不是想要道歉，他是想聽理由。津崎困窘地抓了抓頭髮，怎麼可能跟空井說吻他的原因是因為單純想？

「可以不用跟我道歉沒有關係。」可以不道歉嗎？

「不過我還是認為那是我單方面不可原諒的行為。」

「我們不是在試著當戀人嗎？你應該沒有忘記吧？那是作為身體接觸的延伸沒有問題。」沒有問題嗎？

「謝謝，從今以後請多多指教。」

「我也是。永遠。」

津崎看見最後那一行字掩著嘴笑了，倒在床上看著空井也在注視的同一個月光。

那一夜兩人都睡不好。

◇

「平匡さん。」空井將便當遞給津崎後站在玄關，向津崎像小狗般招手。臉上的表情看起來有點無辜，是因為津崎差點忘了逢週一的抱抱日。

「啊，今天是星期一呢。」他主動走過去擁抱空井，「我今晚會加班，不要等我先睡覺。」

說罷他撫了撫空井的頭，轉身帶上門。

大祐/平匡好可愛！！！一門之隔的兩人被對方萌得死去活來。

「好可愛，之前就覺得大祐好像小狗好可愛。」津崎忍不住跪在地上無聲咆哮。

「平匡......可愛。怎麼辦越來越喜歡他了。」空井躺在玄關後方的地板摸著剛剛被對方碰過的地方想著，心跳加速，心率好比開著戰鬥機俯衝時。

津崎落到樓下抬起頭，空井站在陽台瞇起眼朝他揮手。

這樣的生活真的好像剛剛完婚的新人，第一次在那個地方體驗到「家」的感覺，很溫暖，就像空井的懷抱與聲音。

他向空井投以笑容，揮著手離開。

◇

因為臨時加班的關係，津崎到家的時候空井已經躺在沙發上睡著了。他看了看手錶，時針指向2字。

今晚沒能見上面呢，飯桌上是空井為他預備好作為宵夜的飯菜。

津崎彎下身，輕撫空井柔軟的頭髮，為他蓋上被子後關掉客廳的燈。

第二天一早津崎就出門上班，為了要準時回家。

聽見玄關處傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音，空井知道是津崎回來了，他走出去迎接對方。

「我回來了。」津崎鏡片後雙眼的弧度彎得恰到好處，他張開雙手，等待那個充滿熟悉感的飛撲。

「歡迎回家。」

就像是初次練習擁抱時那般的衝擊感，空井撲到津崎懷裡，他擁著比自己高的大型犬滿足地笑了笑。

真的被療癒了。

「好累啊。」津崎開口的同時又摸了摸空井毛茸茸的頭。

「辛苦了，平匡さん。」

◇

然而在空井以為他們有大進展的時候他看到津崎和一個女孩有說有笑地並肩走在一起。

果然我還是......不行嗎？

空井跟在斜後方不遠處，突然收到津崎傳來的信息：「我今晚會晚一點回家。」

「你現在在哪裡？」

「在本部。」

空井親眼看到津崎跟一個漂亮的女孩子走進一家店。他看了兩人的背影一眼，心深傷透地轉身離開。

◇

津崎差不多快9點才到家。

空井坐在沙發上整理曬好的衣服，面無表情，津崎看得出對方的心情很差。

「空井さん......Sky。」津崎試探性地叫了叫他，空井有點哀怨地看了津崎一眼後又繼續手裡的工作。

「如果要跟其他人出去不用說謊也可以，我剛剛看到你跟一個女孩子一起進去店裡了。」

津崎此時終於搞懂空井為什麼在鬧脾氣，原來是在說那件事啊。他馬上把剛剛買的蕎麥麵以雙手遞到空井眼前說：「本部的女職員介紹了一間很好吃的麵店，他們有賣生麵條，建議我可以買回家和戀人一起吃......」

「平匡さん，如果你沒有那個意思請不要說這種話，也是，你那麼優秀怎麼可能會喜歡我這個前飛行員？如果平匡さん也喜歡我就好了。」空井站起身背對津崎，抬手擦了擦快要滑落的眼淚說。

如果這次還是得不到任何回應那就搬走吧，不要再浪費大家時間了，搞不好一直以來都是自己一廂情願。

津崎掩著嘴笑了笑，說：「我喜歡你啊。你該不會是忌妒了？」

得到意料之外的回答空井回身面對津崎，剛好看到津崎在偷笑的樣子。

「你在笑什麼？」  
「空井さん好可愛。」好像小狗，津崎將後面的話藏在心裡。第一次被人如此重視，好開心，真的好開心。

臉上歡喜的神色難以掩藏，空井眨了眨眼，不敢看著對方的雙眼。他閉著眼打開雙手小心翼翼地說：「今天是星期一呢。」

「大祐，以後，不是星期一的時候都可以抱你嗎？」津崎走過去，把頭埋在對方有如和熙春日的懷中。

「你第一次叫了我的名字......」空井看著後方開放式廚房裡貼上班表的冰箱說，「嗯，不管是什麼時候都可以。」

「不管是什麼時候都可以？」

「一直到天亮都可以，因為我想跟你一起看日出時的朝霞。」

「那麼，你願意陪我到天亮嗎？」

「要陪一輩子都願意。我們好像Element啊，兩台飛機編成一隊，互相感覺對方就在附近，利用自己的感官感知對方的存在在天空翱翔，最後到達同一個目標。這就是，我跟平匡さん。」

津崎激動得捂住自己的嘴。這是什麼！！！！空井在向自己求婚嗎？

「平匡，你哭了嗎？」

「不，我沒有。」津崎加重環住空井腰身的力度，閉上眼。

只要好好表達自己的心意就已經足夠。津崎平匡深知空井大祐對自己來說已經是一個無法輕易放手的人。

那一晚，空井抱著枕頭敲響津崎的房門。他們決定要抱在一起睡了，不過兩個男人要硬擠在津崎的單人床上還是有點難度。

津崎被空井緊緊擁著，睡了一個好覺。

◇

鬧鐘響起，津崎坐在床邊戴上眼鏡，空井已經不在床上了。梳洗好換上上班的衣服，他走到空井身邊，踮起腳吻了對方一下。  
「早安。」津崎把昨晚睡前太緊張而忘記送出的第二次親吻送出去。

「啊......」空井把手中剛用完用來做玉子燒的長筷子放下，以雙手捂住自己的臉一邊跳了幾下一邊大笑，乍看有點像初戀熱戀中的小孩子。

「你還好嗎？」好擔心，大祐是不是壞掉了？怎麼突然變成這樣？

「不是夢！」空井抱著津崎，在對方的肩窩磨蹭，「平匡さん說喜歡我不是夢！我還以為是我進出隙縫太多次自己也遇到Glitch了。」

真的好像撒嬌的小狗，好可愛。

津崎推了推眼鏡，抱抱向他搖尾巴的大型犬。

「吃，吃早餐。」空井冷靜下來但偶爾還是不經意會露出傻笑。

堅固的心牆被空井一點一點的破開，他拉著津崎的手帶他逃離一直以來畫地自限的世界，向著那片無垠的天空──

▽

「啊伊吹さん你怎麼哭了？」空井有點手足無措地看著不斷擦眼淚的伊吹。

「我懂我真的懂，志摩ちゃん也超級難追的！」聽空井說他與津崎的故事時伊吹不知不覺喝了很多酒，有點醉意的他抱著空井。

「真的，很難追，我還以為我跟平匡さん沒下文了。」突然一陣心酸湧上心頭，應該是被伊吹感染了吧，此時此刻兩位抱成一團痛哭。

一模一樣的哭聲傳入耳中，志摩與津崎面面相覷，心中只有一個念頭：這兩個人在一起時怎麼那麼吵！


	12. The SKY’s the limit~2　　　Welcome to the new world

津崎與空井正式交往後大約過了兩個月，依然只是親過抱過牽過手而已，更加深入的事完全沒有做過。每晚睡在津崎旁邊都很怕自己一時衝動，但空井真的很想跟津崎親熱，做一些情侶間會做的事。

津崎今天生日，兩人特地向本部請假打算花一整天好好休息。在大賣場採購時，空井趁津崎不注意把安全套與潤滑液丟到購物籃裡，想借此暗示暗示津崎。也不知道津崎是沒有看到還是假裝不在意，居然順順利利就結帳了。空井也許是太緊張或有點心虛，牽著津崎回家時全程心不在焉，答非所問。

「你有在聽嗎？」

「嗯？」

今天的空井怪怪的，平常自己不管說什麼對方都會認真傾聽，即使是無關緊要的小事。其實剛剛結帳時自己就已經看到那些東西只是沒有說穿，嘛，空井畢竟是正常的男性呢。自己也要好好加油，雖然不太知道準確的流程，不過只要Google的話應該都會找得到答案。

晚上睡前兩人默默坐在床緣，空井緊扣對方的手，津崎推了推眼鏡下定決心深吸口氣主動吻過去。兩人相擁，單純的輕吻添了一絲情慾後好像就失控了，空井的手撩起津崎的睡衣探進那片自己從未觸碰過的肌膚，指尖在後背輕輕搔抓。

空井看到津崎的臉紅了，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的臉頰。Google過與男人上床的做法後本來以為自己已經做了足夠多的心理建設，但真正臨場實戰時卻因為過於煽情的氛圍而覺得無所適從。津崎抬眼與空井對望，清澈的褐色雙眸彷彿要把自己的魂魄吸進去。這是津崎第N次覺得空井大祐很帥。

空井發出一聲低笑把津崎推倒摁在床上，將對方睡衣的鈕扣由上至下一顆一顆的解開。

「平匡さん，好可愛。」雙手按在對方的小腹上，偷偷捏了下因為長期在本部坐著工作肚子的肉。他眨了眨眼看著空井的表情有點呆滯，這個畫面跟自己預想的反了。他本來以為在床上任人擺佈的會是空井，自己應該是主動那方，因為他比空井大一歲。

不行，大祐的手摸到了！摸！到！了！

「啊啊啊啊啊啊──！」津崎踢開空井在半分鐘以內穿好衣服奪門而出，留下一臉茫然躺在床上的空井。

要被平匡さん討厭了吧，糟糕，不該被一時衝腦的精蟲控制的。空井揉了揉自己的頭髮，整理好床鋪，抱著津崎的枕頭聞取對方的味道閉上眼。

◇

生日的深夜本該在床上與空井卿卿我我，此刻卻在大街上狂奔。津崎自己也不知道自己是怎麼了，可能是初體驗（雖然尚未真正開始）對他而言過於衝擊超出理解範圍，只好逃避現實。

他跑到海邊，坐在橋上喘氣。初冬的冷空氣灌入肺裡，讓他清醒不少。

那個人那麼愛自己為何還要逃？

不能逃，這次絕對不能逃。

津崎猛地站起，緊握拳頭轉身邁步。

◇

漆黑的屋裡沒有人活動的動靜，空井搞不好已經睡著了。津崎有點後悔方才一語不發直接跑出去把戀人留在家裡，他放輕動作推開房門看見空井背向自己平穩呼吸著不知道為何生出一點罪惡感。他坐在床邊低聲問：「大祐さん，你睡了嗎？」

空井揉了揉眼睛，坐直身子抱著津崎。

「你不在我身邊我怎麼可能睡得著。」

「對不起。」津崎抬手摸了摸對方柔軟的頭髮。

空井搖搖頭，捧起對方的臉虔誠地吻下去，然後說：「我們重新開始好不好？」

◇

津崎的衣服被脫掉連同被子一起丟滿一地，全身上下只剩一條內褲。他躺平，雙手捏著枕頭。因害羞而不敢直視空井，只好看著右方自己的電腦桌上擺放整齊的裝飾品。

「大祐さん，那個......我完全沒有經驗。」

「我知道。」空井邊說邊拉下對方的內褲，故意壓下聲線帶點惡越味地說：「平匡さん是處男，不管前面還是後面都是。」

一股熱流衝上臉頰，津崎以枕頭包覆自己的臉，不想聽空井那些令人面紅耳赤的話。

「來，張開大腿。」空井一步一步引導零經驗的津崎，津崎閉上雙眼聽話分開自己的雙腿。對方熾熱的體溫撫上自己敏感的陰莖上，空井以兩指指腹搔刮莖身，然後俯身將之含在口中，舌尖不斷舔弄頂端的小孔，偶爾吸吮。與自己自慰的快感不一樣讓津崎一下就去了，他挺腰將白濁全部射在空井口裡，喘息不斷。

「恭喜，前面不是處男了。」空井以手背擦了擦嘴角的痕跡，脫去自己的衣服隨手扔到地上。為了在隙縫工作而持續鍛練的身體仍然保有當初在航空自衛隊裡服役時的身材，津崎這時才驚覺這次是第一次看見對方的裸體，與鬆鬆軟軟的自己完全不一樣。這種身材配合他的外貌再加上偶爾會出現像小狗的表情與行為，任何一個女孩都會喜歡吧，為什麼空井還會選擇自己？真的好奇怪。

「平匡さん？怎麼了？」空井注意到津崎突然陷入沉默。

「為什麼，為什麼是我？」

「怎麼了？突然說這些話。喜歡一個人需要原因嗎？因為是你啊，世界上只有一個，獨一無二的平匡さん。」

被對方來自靈魂深處的告白狠狠擊中心臟，輕皺的眉頭舒展，津崎笑了，是空井最愛看的露齒笑。

「我也喜歡你。」

空井調整坐姿，請津崎把放在床頭的潤滑液遞來，倒了一些在手心塗抹在津崎的穴口周圍。私密處被其他人觸碰讓津崎緊繃全身，僵硬得有如木偶。

「平匡さん你太緊張了，交給我就好。」

津崎相信著空井的溫柔，深呼吸幾下放鬆自己。指尖仍然在入口周圍撫摸，空井見軟化得差不多了就補了一些潤滑液，伸進一個指節。

「嗚！」津崎發出一聲無意義的叫聲，弓起身子，身體本能地抵抗異物的入侵而擠壓著空井的手指，被絞痛的空井忍不住抽出手指。

「平匡さん，過去一點。」空井站起側躺到乖乖往窗邊挪的津崎身邊讓對方枕在自己的手臂上，「然後面對我把你的左腿放在我腰上。」

被空井的體溫包圍稍稍減少了第一次進行性行為的緊張不安，津崎以左腳勾住對方的腰身，讓空井繼續為自己擴張免得受傷。

空井探進津崎的體內，按壓他的敏感點。  
「啊啊，嗚，不要......」津崎的呼吸加重，得到奇妙的爽感讓他開啟了通往新世界的大門，他抓住空井的頭髮無意識地呻吟，略為青澀的叫聲讓空井的性器硬得發痛。

被熾熱的肉柱抵在小腹上，津崎睜開水氣氤氳的雙眼往下看了看：「不行不行你這個進來我會死，一定會死！」

「才不會。平匡さん超～喜歡被這樣玩吧，前面不停流水，後面也一直咬著我的手指。」惡意地說出下流的話後加重摳挖的力道，為了可以聽到更多津崎的喘息，空井放進第二根手指，兩根手指同時撫摸著前列腺，偶爾模仿抽插的動作以指尖快速敲擊那一點。

咕啾咕啾的水聲與津崎時有時無的輕吟流入耳中，而隨著空井的動作津崎會忍不住扭腰，臉上滿是快忍耐到極限的表情。簡直賞心悅目，空井滿意地欣賞津崎的反應。

「嗚、不行不行......啊啊啊大祐，不要，我，嗯唔......」呻吟的聲音突然拔高，大量的液體自小孔流出打濕津崎的肚子與床單。

「居然潮吹了。」空井又驚又喜地說，抽出手指。穴口周圍的嫩肉挽留似的緊緊吸住不放，「沒想到平匡さん是這麼淫蕩的人，真的是處男嗎？」

「大祐......是第一個。」津崎推起眼鏡擦了擦因快感而無意識地流下的淚水輕聲說。得到令人興奮的答案後，空井將手臂抽離，移動位置跪在雙腿以M字形打開的津崎前方，拆開安全套的包裝套上，陰莖前端抵在一張一合的穴口前，一挺腰輕易就進入被充分擴張過的肉穴裡。

每推進一分津崎就感覺到體內深處被空井的性器一點一滴地被塞滿，原來這就是做愛的感覺。他抬起雙手以手臂遮住自己的臉調整紊亂的呼吸，覺得自己要被撐破了，甚至產生了可以感受到對方陰莖隨脈動一跳一跳的錯覺，大氣也不敢吸一下。

「平匡さん後面也不是處男了，好開心，幫你破處的人是我喔。」空井以一如既往有點調皮的語氣說著，柱身被津崎的腸肉吸吮，光是埋在裡面就已經很舒服了。說畢他扶著津崎的大腿擺動腰肢，幅度小而淺地抽送。

「不要說、啊！」敏感點突然被用力碾過，津崎抖了抖叫了一聲，伸手拿起旁邊空井的枕頭抱住。生理性的眼淚停不住，淚珠沿眼角滑下沾濕鬢角。

空井搶走自己的枕頭往旁邊丟，握起津崎雙腿的腳踝架在自己肩上再往下壓，大開大合地一插到底再抽出，淫靡又黏膩的水聲與拍肉聲彌漫不大的房間。見津崎又想遮住自己的臉空井只好伸手抓緊他兩手手腕強迫對方雙手高舉過頭。

羞恥感衝擊著津崎讓他有點不知所措，空井見狀笑了笑低頭溫柔地親吻身下因快感而震顫的人。津崎以不純熟的技巧回應著空井的吻，承受一下又一下的深入。第一次被使用，濕熱的甬道以有如真空般的吸力夾住空井的性器不放，自從受傷後就再沒有與其他人上過床的空井根本就耐不住。瀕臨高潮邊緣的他仰起頭加快操幹的速度，呼吸急促起來伴隨幾聲低沉的吟叫，白濁一股一股灑在套子裡。津崎咬著下唇，敏感點被突如其來的猛力頂撞撞得他眼前一白，酥酥麻麻的快感直竄頭頂連大腿都在發抖，精液斷斷續續地流出落在腹上。

「呼......平匡你，真的很厲害。」空井一邊讚嘆一邊退出，小心翼翼地取下裝著精液的安全套打結，遞到津崎眼前說：「你看，我射了那麼多，以後如果你接受我不用安全套的話就可以看到從這裡流下來的精液喔。」說著這番話的同時空井以指尖在穴口的皺折上畫圈，高潮過後的津崎抖了下別過頭。然後空井抽出幾張面紙將津崎肚子上的體液擦乾淨，躺在床上溫存一陣。

在生日的這一天成功從大魔法師轉職了，津崎靠在空井的懷裡注視天花板，纏繞自己的陰霾好像一掃而光般，現在感覺連空氣都無比清新。

「平匡さん。」

「嗯？」

「還想做。」

......

明明只是比自己小一歲，怎麼就感覺空井精力無限？自己卻是已經累到可以一睡到天光。後來津崎忘了自己高潮過多少次，只知道空井操了個爽，自己也被操了個爽。最後渾渾噩噩地被拉進浴室洗過澡後才被抱上床，痠軟無力的身驅一落到換好的床鋪上就昏睡過去。

早上起來看見灑落在地上的安全套包裝才知道自己被插了幾次，將大部分精力都發洩在自己身上過後津崎明顯感覺到空井的神清氣爽。自己可是腰痛到爬不起來，全身的肌肉和後穴都被使用過度了。才第一次就那麼激烈完全無法想像以後會怎麼樣，不過與空井做愛實在是太舒服了，津崎苦惱地想，自己搞不好會對此上癮。

然而看到滿地狼藉還是想小小地報復一下那個令自己直不起腰的罪魁禍首，今天空井難得地睡在外側津崎想實踐一下以前看過的惡作劇。他拿起手機將音量調好，然後點開自衛隊的起床號放在空井耳邊播放。

身體比意識更快動起來，幾乎是一眨眼間空井就已經站在床邊立正站好。

「好可愛。」

「欸？」睡眼惺忪的空井轉身看了看笑得開懷的津崎。

「早啊SKY。」津崎挪了挪身子把空井的位置佔領。

「平～匡～さん～」空井換上半求饒半撒嬌的語氣，跪在床邊推了推津崎以無辜的眼神看著對方。不行，真的是太可愛了。津崎轉身背對戀人，捂住自己的嘴無聲尖叫。

自己大概永遠都不能反抗那個眼神了，好不甘心啊被空井吃得死死的，津崎平躺閉上眼想。

空井彎下腰在津崎耳邊悄聲說：「給我幾秒。」

然後將早安吻印在對方唇上。

津崎拉起被子蓋過自己的頭，靦腆一臉地。這下根本無法睡回籠覺嘛。


	13. 附錄

**【在隙縫上班的裝備】**

**-共通-**

通訊裝置 與本部通訊

防毒面具 防止吸入白矇天霧氣

**-世界A-**

警棍 防身用基本武器

符咒一疊 讓迷失的人回家

匕首 擊殺隙縫裡的黑影  
伊吹：長期放在衣服的口袋  
志摩：刀套繫在左大腿上

**-世界B-**

槍與特製子彈 擊殺隙縫裡的黑影

粉筆 讓迷失的人回家

**-世界C-**

空井大祐 雙刀  
津崎平匡 筆電與航拍機

**【本部】**

由世界A 世界B 世界C 警視廳共同組成，但並非所有人都是警察，會視合適程度招人。

東京都→京都府：  
世界A：404（伊吹藍、志摩一未）  
世界B：↴⏁⟁（蘇我伊織、［從缺］）  
世界C：303（空井大祐、津崎平匡）

世界A 隊長：石川、副隊長：飛鳥

世界B 隊長：伊藤

**【雷達】（由世界B提供的技術）**

在穿過隙縫與現實世界界線的那刻會發出與Glitch發生時一樣的能量，雷達可以探測到那股能量從而大概知道失蹤者的年齡跟性別。實際上看不到人的外表，也不會看到本來就已經在隙縫的人，外來的才看得到。

目前系統維護作業由世界C的津崎平匡負責。

**【忘卻車站】**

位於別的世界，時間流動速度不一樣。  
404曾在那裡待了一個小時但隙縫跟現實世界都已經過了一個星期。

**【水族館】**

魚缸背後是每一個世界的海，會出現什麼完全隨機。

**【黑鳥居車站】**

隙縫的邊緣，一旦在這裡迷失將永遠回不來。

**【黑影】**

集合現世人類負能量而成的產物，被它們抓住的話心智會被腐蝕，有著會靠近心懷負面情緒的人的本能。

**【對黑影攻擊流派—空戰流】**

空井利用意念結合自己飛行訓練時的經驗，讓自己瞬移到目標前，擊退一個目標在落地前馬上再瞬移到另一個目標旁邊，全程在空中不著地。因為會耗費大量精神與體力因此也不是誰都學得來。

**【對黑影攻擊流派—狙擊流】**

蘇我愛用，於高處以世界B特製可以打散黑影的子彈配合步槍擊滅。多數配合空戰流或近身流使用。

**【對黑影攻擊流派—近身流】**

志摩與伊吹常用。兩人一組，只有默契十足的人才會使用。揮動刀刃時兩人猶如共舞，一人進一人退，偶爾背靠背面對黑影，無畏無懼。

**【重力錯亂】**

在某一個空間內的重力發生錯亂會將人往四面八方拉扯，更嚴重的話四肢當場被撕裂也不是不可能。沒有現世的人被捲入重力場中的話要往重力場丟幾顆石頭觀察那些石頭直到正常落地為止才能離開。

**【墜機】**

瞬移時到達的地方與心想的不一樣，通稱「墜機」。稀有現象。


End file.
